Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact
by Internet Jesus
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. For Shinji Ikari, everything he's experienced has happened to show him what he should prevent. But the consequences of his actions may lead to even more pain. What happens when the Angels were only the beginning?
1. Episode 1: Return to Innocence

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Written by: Schism

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno. Not me. I'm poor. So unless I suddenly come into billions of dollars in cash and decide to buy GAiNAX, they won't be mine.

Songs used are TM and (C) their respective owners. 30 Seconds to Mars and Evanescence own the songs. And probably their record labels as well. They fit the tone of the fic. Don't sue me. I buy their music. Honest!

-------------------------------------------

Theme Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Capricorn

-------------------------------------------

Exodus 1:1/Epsiode 01: Return to Innocence

_Third Impact. The End._

Shinji Ikari woke up on a platform in the middle of a sea of LCL. He had failed everyone. He became selfish. This is what he wished for.

He thought everything would be all right if only she was by his side. and there she was. Injured. Prone. Vulnerable. Asuka Langley Sohryu. His first love...his ideal woman.

He didn't even realize what he was doing until Asuka gently stroked his cheek. Finally breaking down and realizing this horrid reality was real, he cried as he stopped strangling her.

"Disgusting." Asuka said of herself.

It was real. And so was The horrid visage of the Rei/Lilith entity staring at them with her dead eyes.

Everything reeked of blood.

Asuka said nothing as Shinji picked her up and embraced her. He cried and whispered "I'm sorry" repeatedly in her ear for the strangling and the realization of what his selfishness brought them. It was only the two of them now. Misato was gone. Ritsuko was gone. Even his father...and he couldn't bear losing it all.

"Shinji..." said Asuka in a strained voice. "It's over."

They kissed.

It was much different from their first kiss. This kiss was passionate. It had the longing they both felt...and yet, Shinji felt that something was wrong.

He opened his eyes, and instead of Asuka's deep blue eyes, he was staring back at red eyes..

Shinji stood up shocked as he found himself kissing a Naked Rei, and around them...nothingness. Just endless white. The smell of blood was still there, wafting over them.

"R...Rei! What are you doing here! Where is Asuka!" demanded Shinji.

Rei began to speak, but it was a different voice. A hauntingly familiar voice.

It was his mother's.

"Shinji Ikari. Listen to me," The entity started, "I have shown you a possible future. One that shouldn't happen. This is what happens if you give in to your fears."

"Who...who are you?" asked the young boy.

"You'll find out soon enough...but," the entity continued, "you must be strong. For all of Humanity. This world has to continue on."

"...I understand."

"Very well, Shinji Ikari." said the entity. "Close your eyes. The next time they open, you will be back at the point I left you. All the visions I am giving you now took half a second in your world...so please...make the right decision, Shinji."

Shinji closed his eyes...and he jerked awake.

The Lance of Longinus pointed to Unit 01's S-2 Unit. In his visions, the Lance and Unit 01 merge to start the third impact.

"This is the moment...I...I...I musn't run away...I will NOT run away."

_Terminal Dogma. 2 minutes till the Third Impact._

"I'm sorry...Shinji."

Gendo's body slumps forward. "Arigato, Fuyutuki-sensei..."

"Spare me." said Fuyutsuki calmly. "You deserve it."

"Perhaps I do, old teacher," said Gendo, drawing his final breaths. "But...I have to fix what I wrought."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes."

Gendo Ikari plunged his arm containing the Adam embryo into his wounded chest, instantly killing him. But from his body, a being of white light shaped like an Eva floated off, growing increasingly larger as it sped away, melting the upper layers of the NERV Complex.

Fuyutsuki watched the scene in horror, then looks down at Gendo's dead body.

"You fool...what have you done?"

_The Surface. 1 Minute till the Third Impact._

Eva-01 grabbed the handle of the Lance of Longinus. Shinji, though trembling now, wasn't going to let the nightmare world that was shown him happen. He could still smell the blood.

A being of light tore its way past Shinji, hurtling itself toward the Rei/Lilith entity.

But it was too late. The clock ran out...one by one, people revert to their corporeal from and lost their bodies.

One by one, people dissolved into LCL.

All except Shinji.

"No! Damn it! I...I'm too late."

Lilith noticed Adam...and the attraction they felt toward each other, denied for millennia rekindled.

Lilith decreased in size, pulling Adam into a tight embrace.

Inside Eva-01, Shinji heard a familiar, yet disembodied voice.

"Now, Shinji!"

His father's voice boomed, surprisingly coming from Adam...

Shinji knew what he must do.

Letting go of his fear, he aimed, and threw the Lance of Longinus at the embracing bodies of the beings who gave earth the gift - and the curse - of Life itself.

The Lance pierced the two beings of light through their chests.

A brilliant flash enveloped the world...a large Cross-shaped explosion could be seen from space.

Shinji closed his eyes, whispered a Prayer...

And nothingness.

------------------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Exodus 1:1 Episode 01: Return to Innocence

The Fragile

------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

Shinji woke up to a jolt as Misato grabbed ahold of him.

"Calm down, Shinji! You're all right now!" she said.

"M...M...Misato? Is it really you!" says Shinji, seeing his guardian alive and well, though with a fair amount of bandages. The last time he saw her, she was bleeding from a gunshot wound, most likey about to die.

"Yes, Shinji. We're alive. You saved us!" replied Misato as she cried and hugged Shinji. "You've been out for five days, and we were all worried..."

Shinji looked around the room, and he saw the entire NERV staff he knew best looking back. Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga. Ritsuko. Even Vice-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki. He looked at the bed to his right and saw Asuka, and seeing her again made him relieved...and sad at the same time.

"What's wrong, Shinji?" asked Misato, seeing Shinji's smile disappear a moment after seeing Asuka's unconscious body.

"Asuka...is she all right?" he asked. "Unit 02 was completely destroyed...I thought she'd been killed too..."

"That's the thing, Shinji." said Ritsuko. "Her Capsule was totally destroyed. The search Teams found her in Eva 01's hands."

"What?"

"That confused us too, Shinji." continued Maya. "Frankly, Misato and Ritsuko shouldn't be alive right now."

"Yeah, me and Misato were definitely dead before the Third Impact happened." said Ritsuko. "We theorize that Adam or Lilith, whichever of them, deemed us worthy to live, and thus gave us back our lives."

"That's where you come in, Shinji." said Misato. "You were the only one who still had a corporeal body at the time. Tell us, Shinji, what happened between Adam and Lilith?"

"...I really don't recall much. All I know is that I killed them...and my father told me to." answered Shinji.

"Your father was essentially Adam," said Fuyutsuki. "I saw him merge with the Adam embryo right before all of us lost our bodies and dissolved into LCL because of the Third Impact."

"Then it's true...father...he did save us all." said Shinji.

"How noble." said Ritsuko with a sarcastic tone. "Well, in any case, you need more rest, Shunji-kun. You've still got awhile to go before you're up and about."

"Later, Kid." said Shigeru as he left. Everyone said their goodbyes, but Misato lingered on.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun. Asuka will be fine in a few days."

"I certainly hope so." answered Shinji. Looking at the redheaded girl and remembering himself strangling her in that awful future he prevented...he felt disgusted at himself. "I have to rest, Misato-san. Can you leave me alone, please?"

"Of course, Shinji. Get well." said Misato as she left the infirmary, joining the other NERV staff out on the hallway.

"So, what do we do now, sir?" asked Makoto of Fuyutsuki, as he was now the most senior member of NERV.

"First thing's first, make sure all available NERV personnel are healthy and accounted for. Then, contact the UN and ask them what our status is." replied Fuyutsuki.

"We also got a mail from former Commander Ikari's lawyer." said Maya.

"Figures. The end of the world happens, and the roaches remain alive..." said Fuyutsuki. "Anyway, what's in it?"

"A key." said Maya. "Something about a locked compartment in the Commander's desk."

Fuyutsuki knew what it was. Gendo had a locked drawer in the desk, but he never told Fuyutsuki what was in it.

The Vice-Commander looked at the key as it glittered in the artificial light of the corridor.

"I wonder what kind of mess Gendo will lead us all into from beyond the grave." mused Fuyutsuki as he put the key in his pocket.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------

End Credits song: Evanescence - Field of Innocence

--------------------------------------------------


	2. Episode 2: Secrets

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Written by: Schism

NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

All theme songs are TM and (C) their respective owners.

-------------------------------------------

Theme Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Capricorn

-------------------------------------------

Exodus 1:2/Episode 2: Secrets

Shinji found himself in the dark. He couldn't see the Floor, the Wall, The ceiling...a sea of black. A sea of loneliness. It was like the time he was trapped in that Angel's body all over again.

Then suddenly, from behind, he felt something warm...a light.

He saw his parents. His mother, Yui, smiled at him and for a brief moment, her hair turned blue and her eyes turned red...like Rei's. Shinji was taken aback, but his father came closer and whispered "I'm Sorry" into Shinji's ear. They fade away.

Shinji yelled at them, begging for them to come back, but they didn't.

He sat down and cried, when he heard someone familiar call him.

"Wake up." the voice said, and Shinji jolted up on his hospital bed. He remembered his housemate for some odd reason, then looked to his left...and didn't see Asuka.

Panicked, he wiped the sweat from his brow and stood up to look for her. He opened the bathroom after hearing her faint sobs.

"A...Asuka..." he whispered as he saw her in a fetal position near on the floor. "Are you--"

"Leave me alone..." she hissed as she shied away from him.

"Asuka..." said Shinji after he gathered up his courage. "I'm...glad you're alive."

"Alive..." whispered Asuka, sitting up.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL ALIVE!" she screamed. "I CAN'T EVEN PILOT MY GODDAMNED EVA ANYMORE! WHAT THE HELL AM I STILL ALIVE FOR! WHAT AM I WORTH!"

"S...Sor--" started Shinji. But he stopped himself. He was through apologizing to her.

"Asuka...don't you know...?" he began. "Don't you now that the thought of you dying made me do what I did?"

"Who gives a fuck..." she said under her breath.

"I GIVE A FUCK, GODDAMMIT!" shouted Shinji as he kneeled closer to her.

Asuka's startled by Shinji's burst of profanity. She's never heard him say anything more than "shit" and that was when they were fighting Angels.

"You're the only reason I did what I did! I stopped the Third Impact for everyone that I loved...and..."

Asuka turned to him and stared at his eyes coldly. "And what?"

"And you're among them." says Shinji. "When I couldn't detect your life signs, I cried...and I didn't know why! When I saw my parents in the dream I was just having...I realized that I don't have any parents anymore, Asuka." He grabbed her by her shoulders. "That's when I realized that you and Misato are the only family I have..."

Asuka turned her head away from her as she started to cry.

"And that I needed you. You hit me and you yell at me, but that's okay...I couldn't tell you how I feel. But if you being angry at me is the only way you'll be with me...then I'm prepared for that."

Asuka looked Shinji in his eyes. His words affected him more than she thought. She embraced him tightly and cried on his shoulder. Was she ready to give her pride up to the boy who gave his all just to save her? Asuka let her instincts do the talking.

"Idiot...I...need you too, Shinji..." she whispered. All these months of living together, that one kiss, him being kind to her all the time even if she hurt him or pushed him away...it saddened her to not see the signs. She decided to take the first step if she was going to completely give her feelings to him.

She looked up at him and kissed him deeply.

When they broke the kiss, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Asuka...I wanted to tell you that for the longest time..."

"Shh...I know." she said. "Shut up and hold me...just...hold me..."

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Exodus 1:2/Episode 2: Secrets

And I would be the one...

----------------------------------

_NERV Medical Facility Room 49._

Misato, Maya and Makoto came together to visit Shinji and Asuka. The three were surprised when they find the two cuddled up together in Shinji's bed.

"SHINJI! ASUKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" screamed Misato, waking the couple.

The pair looked at each other, smirking, wordlessly communicating, and both snapped salutes at the Major. Maya and Makoto started laughing.

"Shut up, you two!" screamed Misato at her subordinates, "...aaaaaaaaaand you! What were you doing in Shinji's bed?" she asked Asuka.

"Well, we sorta woke up last night and got to talking, and..." started Asuka.

"...I confessed." said Shinji.

"And somehow we ended up in bed together." said Asuka, completing the thought.

"Somehow!" blurted out Misato, incredulous.

"And nothing indecent happened, I swear. Shinji was a real gentleman. Why, Misato, me jumping in bed with Shinji the first night he confessed to me reminds you too much of your younger days?" retorted Asuka, sounding like she was back to normal.

Maya and Makoto were almost asphyxiated by laughing so hard.

Misato was about ready to pop, vein bulging out of her forehead. But seeing Shinji subtly placing his arm around Asuka's waist as if to calm her down a bit, calmed her down as well. "Well..." she said "I'm glad to see you both alive, but if you really love each other..."

"I do." smiled Asuka. "I don't know about THIS baka though..." she said as she gave him a Noogie.

"AARGH! STOP THAT, ASUKA!" squealed Shinji. "I DO! I DO!"

"Heh...better."

"I better not turn a hose on you two." smirked Misato. "Oh, damn! I almost forgot why I'm here. Shinji? Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"A rather important letter left by your father."

"Otousan..." said Shinji.

Asuka took ahold of his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Don't worry, Shinj...no...Shin-chan." she smiled. "I'll be there for you."

_NERV HQ. Commander's Office._

Fuyutsuki didn't feel comfortable in Gendo's chair. "Huh...It just feels weird..." he exclaimed.

His intercom buzzed.

"Shinji Ikari is here to see you, sir." said Maya.

"Let him in." replied Fuyutsuki.

The door opened. The room looked the same as it did, black, bleak, and the mural of the Path of Sephiroth above their heads, as if directing their fates.

"Welcome Shinji."

"Thank you, Sir. You called for me?" asked the boy.

"Yes." Fuyutsuki handed him a letter. "It's from your father, to give to you in the event of his death.."

Shinji cautiously opened the letter and read...

"Shinji,

Although it is moot at this point, I am sorry for what I have done. You may disown me,

and I understand. I just wanted to say a few things.

First off, I love you. I always have. Even though I never showed it when I was alive,

I really do. I didn't mean to decieve you about Rei. I was overwhelemed by Yui's death...

I soiled your mother's memory by cloning her. I didn't want to lose her. That was why I

had Rei cloned...I just wanted a part of her back. I didn't mean to hurt you, Shinji.

I am like you: I ran away from my problems. You must change your ways, my son. Do not

run from your troubles and make new ones. Do not make the same mistakes I did.

I left instructions for Fuyutsuki to succeed me. I believe he has something to say

to you. Please follow all his instructions as you did mine.

Again, I am sorry.

Make me proud, Son.

Gendo Rokubungi"

Shinji fell silent after he read his father's words.

"Th...this was just written a few hours before the Third Impact..." thought Shinji.

"I...I'm sorry for your loss..." said Fuyitsuki. He opened his coat and drew out a gold Pendant. "Here, Shinji. Keep this. This was your mother's...and I'm sorry about your Father." He offered it to Shinji.

"Don't be." said Shinji as he took the Pendant. "He...he said that you have something to tell me?"

"Yes." said the Commander as he turned away from Shinji.

"Kaoru was not the last Angel."

Shinji's heartrate sped up.

"The final angel will come soon...and will start the Fourth Impact."

The room fell silent.

"You can't do it alone." started Fuyutsuki. "The UN has decided to rebuild GeoFront and Tokyo-3..."

"...and Eva Units 02, 03 and 04."

"But...Rei is dead." said Shinji. "Why need two additional units?"

"We need the help of the Fourth Child..." said Fuyutsuki. "And the true Fifth Child."

"The true Fifth Child? You mean Kaoru wasn't..."

"We were decieved, Shinji." continued Fuyutsuki.

"By who? The Marduk Institute?" asked Shinji.

"No. I'll worry about that, Shinji."

"Sir, I'm not a child anymore. I'm entitled to the answers."

A surprised look came over Fuyutsuki's face. By the look on Shinji's face, he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"I'm not sure myself," Fuyutsuki finally said. "I'll have to go to the UN Prison to confirm my suspicions."

"However," continued Fuyutsuki as he opened the locked drawer. "there's still the matter of this. The final Dead Sea Scroll...it foretold the final angel."

"But...Kaoru said that Humanity was the final angel."

"Tabris lied to you." said the commander, narrowing his eyes to show his contempt at SEELE's attempt to sabotage NERV's efforts by sending the 17th angel directly to NERV. "And the old men were lying through their teeth. It's time fo find out why."

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------

End Credits song: Evanescence - Field of Innocence

--------------------------------------------------


	3. Episode 3: War all the Time

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

-------------------------------------------

Theme Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Capricorn

-------------------------------------------

Exodus 1:3/Episode 3: War All the Time

_The U.N. War Criminal Maximum Security Prison._

_Formerly the Pentagon._

Fuyutsuki stood in front of the bulletproof glass. He saw the old man in front of him. Looking at him. He is

Keel Lorenz. The most public member of the top twelve Members of SEELE. And he remained the only one among them still alive.

The room was a flat white. Misato and Ritsuko came along to record everything that Keel may or may not say.

"Ah, Kozo Fuyutsuki." started Keel. "I hear you've been officially promoted to NERV Commander. Congratulations."

"Spare me your sarcasm, old man," Fuyutsuki shot back, "I'm only here because you didn't commit suicide after the Third

Impact failed."

"You think I haven't tried? I can't die, Kozo." said Keel. "I'm older than I look."

"...right." Fuyutsuki took the scroll from his suitcase and put it against the glass. "You know what this is, don't you?"

"The...the final scroll!" said Keel, surprised. "Where did you find that? SEELE has been looking for..."

"Shut up. I'll ask the questions, Keel. And I expect them now. Tell me. What exactly are the Angels? Tell me and I'll let you read the contents of the final scroll." said Fuyutsuki.

"How...how DARE you talk to me that way?" screamed Keel.

"How dare YOU manipulate all of our lives, goddammit!" said Fuyutsuki "Now, either you answer my questions or I'll burn

this scroll right in your face. What's it gonna be?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yes I would." said Fuyutsuki as he motioned for Ritsukoto give him her lighter. He lit it.

"Damn. Did he grow a backbone when Gendo died, or what?" Misato whispered.

Ritsuko smirked. "Shut up, Misato, just enjoy it."

Misato grinned and focused back at the interrogation.

"All right...all right...I'll tell you everything I know." said a horrified Keel.

"Good." said Fuyutsuki as a smile crept across his face.

He signaled to Misato to start recording whatever came up next.

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Exodus 1:3/Episode 3: Revelations

The Power and the Glory

----------------------------------

"The Bible doesn't say everything that happened in your so-called Biblical times.

_What do you mean?_

Well, you know now that Eve wasn't Adam's first wife. That was Lilith. She was expelled from Eden because she wanted equality from Adam. And of course, there was the unnamed one.

_Unnamed one?_

Adam's Second wife. She was formed by God in front of Adam, bit by bit, system by system. Adam was repulsed by what he saw and rejected her.

_What about her, Keel?_

If your scroll is to be believed...she is the final Angel.

_Then what are Angels? We will worry about the unnamed one, Tell me...what ARE the Angels?_

The Angels you fought were rogue angels sent to draw out the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

_But why?_

The Second Impact, Fuyutsuki. It was prophesized in the Bible. It is the first trumpet heralding the end times.

_"The first angel sounded, and there followed hail and fire mingled with blood, and they were cast upon the Earth: and the third part of trees was burnt up, and all green grass was burnt up."_

Very Good. Obviously, the hail and fire mingled with blood is the Second Impact. The subsequent thunderstorms that ravaged across the world afterwards destroyed the Amazon Rainforest. And the disruption of the ozone layer nearly caused the extinction of grass life on the planet.

_And the Third Impact?_

"And the second angel sounded, and as it were a great mountain burning with fire was cast into the sea; and the third part of the sea became blood; and the third part of the creatures which were in the sea, and had life, died; and the third part of the ships were destroyed" You can still see the inactive Mass-Production Evangelions. When they crashed down to earth after being rendered inert...well, look the footage. They fell in a triangular pattern. Like a mountain. They burned up on reentry. As for the blood...

_The LCL poisoning the Pacific Ocean when they crashed..._

Indeed. And the massive tsunami ripple effect from the Eva that impacted the ocean.

_I don't understand, Keel. Why would God make humanity suffer?_

God is merely fufilling his promises now that he has decided to end the world. After all, who can question the creator? Yet, that is the entire purpose of the Human Instrumentality Project, Fuyutsuki. Advancing the evolution of Mankind so that people won't have to suffer through all the plagues that will befall mankind.

_Don't even try to justify what SEELE has done. Your organization has been selfishly setting itself up as Mankind's savior, but wishes to rule over it in the process._

SEELE was never about ruling the world. We wanted to lead mankind to a new age-

_Led by you!_

Do not put words in my mouth, Fuyutsuki. We accelerated the coming of the Third Impact, but we did not anticipate Ikari's son to stop it. But I see it now. What happened followed the prophecies to the letter.

_Who are you, Keel? How do you know all this?_

My true name isn't Lorenz. I have walked this earth for 2,000 years. I am the Roman soldier who made the Lance of Longinus a weapon of Antiquity. I pieced the side of the Son of God. I am Longinus. And I am cursed to walk this world till it dies.

_With the prophecies coming true, this wouldn't surprise me._

Have your doctor examine me, if need be. Even though I've lived for over 2,000 years. The cybernetics may have halted my aging, but my flesh is still millenia old.

_So, we are now in the midst of the final days of Mankind..._

The signs have been evident since World War II. But NERV didn't act on opposing us. Instead of stopping it, you have accelerated it by creating the four horsemen of the Apocalypse...the Evangelions. NERV only thinks of itself.

_But so does SEELE._

Of course. SEELE thinks about itself as Humanity's savior. We offer them a painless Death. Now that God has decided to end the world, they will now suffer the most painful death imaginable.

_Not if we can help it._

What can you do? You are merely men who try to harness the four harbingers of the apocalypse. Still, the futility of it amuses me. You might have a chance if, and only if, you can gather the four weapons of Antiquity. My lance has already been recovered. Only Excalibur, the Holy Grail, and Mjolir remain.

_Rest assured, Keel. We will try to prevent the Fourth Impact and save this world. _

How? Even if you somehow defeat this final angel, perhaps the prophecy will still become true. Third Impact is testament to that.

Gather the weapons. NERV might have a slim chance of doing it.

_Why are you helping us, Keel?_

Amusement. The futility of it all. Even with the weapons, what chance do you have against the creator? But I have something else to tell you. The Beast sits upon the highest throne."

Fuyutsuki shuts off the tape recorder and mulled over what just happened. He was there, but he still couldn't believe what he heard from Keel Lorenz -- no...Keel Longinus.

"The Beast sits upon the highest throne."

Just what did Keel mean by it? It was obviously an allusion to a person in a high position in a government, but who?

Then it suddenly struck him.

The UN had helped to rebuild the shattered world following the Second Impact. One man spearheaded it. The man who took over the UN when his predecessor died in the Second Impact.

Eli Havishem. The UN Secretary General.

Kozo Fuyutsuki sighs and looks up at the painting of the Path of Sephiroth on the ceiling of his office.

"My God. We've been manipulated all along...from all sides."

Looking outside his window at Geofront, Commander Fuyutsuki pondered on the next course of action.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------

End Credits song: Evanescence - Field of Innocence

--------------------------------------------------


	4. Episode 4: Ruins

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Written by: Schism NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

All lyrics are TM and (C) their respective owners.

-------------------------------------------

Theme Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Capricorn

-------------------------------------------

Exodus 1:4/Episode 4: Ruins

_The Sea of Egypt. Formerly the Giza Plateau._

"Commander, are you sure we will find it here? Wouldn't it be more likely to find it in Iraq?" asked Ritsuko as the NERV ship got closer to the submerged Pyramids.

"I'm positive, Dr. Akagi." reassured Fuyutsuki. "All the evidence we've gathered points to Alexander the Great putting the Grail in the Library of Alexandria."

"But archaeologists haven't even found it. And they've damn near uncovered every single rock here..."

"...but we have an advantage." Fuyutsuki interrupted. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out an old, grail-shaped pendant. "This was in the locked Drawer the former Commander left for me to open. This is one of the four sigils of the weapons. With this, we can unlock the Library of Alexandria."

"What can a Grail do for us, anyway?" asked Ritsuko. "I mean, the Grail is said to heal all wounds...but what good does it do for an Eva besides making the pilot impervious to harm?"

"According to the Scroll, it gives the bearer Armor that cannot be pierced by the armies of darkness." explained Fuyutsuki.

Handing over the necklace to the translator they brought along, Fuyutsuki waited.

The Translator spoke in ancient Egyptian...words that have not been spoken in nearly 2000 years.

The ship, and the surrounding sea rumbled. A couple of miles ahead, the Sphinx arose from the water for the first time since the second Impact...and went higher. Rising up from under the Sphinx, a fourth pyramid emerged with the Sphinx on top.

"My God...how could the archaeologists miss this?" asked the Translator.

"Technology that has been lost, Professor." said Fuyutsuki. "The Ancient Egyptians were said to be friendly with extraterrestrials. A fact that has been covered up in the past couple of centuries."

"Dr. Akagi, gather a crew. We have to explore the Library." continued Fuyutsuki as he walked toward the hatch.

_2 hours later, in the Library of Alexandria._

"So, what do you expect we'll find here, Commander?" asked Ritsuko as she took a book from the walls.

"Knowledge, Dr. Akagi." said Fuyutsuki as he perused the titles of the books. "Vast knowledge that has been lost to the centuries. Some of the data here would help us in defeating what will come for us."

Ritsuko and her special NERV team picked a corner and grabbed as many books as they could on the subject of the ancient Angels. They carefully scanned the books to preserve them.

Meanwhile, Fuyutsuki, the translator, and a special heavily armed team, "you never know", the commander reasoned, went deeper into the ruins.

_Glastonbury Tor. Avalon. England._

Misato recieved the go-ahead from the SATPhone call from Fuyutsuki to proceed.

Taking the sword-shaped pendant left by Gendo, she placed it in a depression on the old tower that fit it perfectly. Misato stepped back as the tower's hidden door opened and a stairway beckoned.

_"Not as dramatic as what the Commander described in Egypt," _Misato thought.

"OK, let's go in and be careful." she said as she and her accompaniment of troops and NERV Techs went down the steps. "There might be traps left here by whoever hid Excalibur."

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Exodus 1:4/Episode 4: Ruins

What once was lost...

----------------------------------

_The Tokyo-3 Bluffs._

"I wish we could stay like this forever." said Shinji as he stroked Asuka's hair.

"But it's not possible." replied Asuka. "There's the war..."

"We'll survive."

"I wish I had your confidence, Shinji."

Asuka and Shinji walk back home after their picnic, hand in hand.

_The Library of Alexandria._

"So, we've explored everywhere. Do we have a map of the Library yet?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Yes, sir." replied Ritsuko. "And look at the structure of the bookshelves."

"A Grail shape."

"We're currently in the middle of the formation, commander." said Maya. "And it seems this plaque on the floor is dead center."

"Professor? What does it say?"

"It says to place the avatar of power on the recessed area."

"It's grail-shaped." said Ritsuko as she appeared to examine the plaque.

"Think we should try to put in the necklace?" suggested Maya.

"That's our best guess thus far." said Ritsuko as she placed the necklace on the plaque.

Silence.

Then a low rumbling as the far wall moved out of the way revealing the grail, shining with a golden light.

"Status report! Everyone, examine your surroundings for booby traps. Professor, Dr. Akagi, please retrieve the Grail. But be very careful." warned Fuyutsuki.

As they retrieved the grail without incident, a hush came over the room.

"This is it, people." said Fuyutsuki as he held the grail in his hands. "This is our first step. The first shot in the war to save mankind."

_"Let's just hope it is our hope."_ thought Ritsuko. _"Otherwise there might not be a future to look forward to."_

_Glastonbury Tor._

After navigating a small maze, Misato found the sword. It was ornate, made of black metal she couldn't identify. Equally stunning was its pedestal: A statue, which a NERV tech was astounded to find out was carved out of pure, polished Diamond. Misato knew instinctively that the woman the statue represented was the legendary Lady of the Lake. The sword was in her hands, beckoning those who had the sword-shaped pendant to recieve the legendary sword.

As Misato reverently and carefully took the sword into her hands, violence erupted near the entrance of the tunnel they went into.

"What the hell is going on?" Mistato radioed the NERV troop leader.

"We're being attacked by some elite task force. But don't worry, we'll get you out of there."

Misato's heart pounded. The only weapons she had were her gun and the sword in her hand.

_"Shit," _she thought. _"This sword is supposedly one of the most powerful weapons on the planet, but how the hell do I fight people with guns?"_

As the fighting grew nearer, she pondered what she should do. She ordered her NERV Tech team and the helicopter pilot to hide behind whatever colums they can hide behind.

_"Let's see what this sword can do,"_ she thought. _"At least if I get killed, I know someone on my team will retrieve it and get to NERV at all costs."_

The first burst of machinegun fire roared out of the entrance to the small chamber they unlocked. Misato, having little to no experience with melee weapons, charged and swung at the shooter when the unexpected happened.

From the sword, a golden beam of light followed the slash and severed the man's arm.

Seeing an opportunity, though she couldn't understand what happened, she motioned for her team to follow her toward the helicopter outside. They gathered up the wounded from what little was left of their troops as Misato cut a path outside.

_UN Headquarters._

Eli Havishem was watching the events unfold in England. In his hand, his crushed glass of Merlot left it a bleeding mess.

"How the hell could she have activated that sword?" said the UN Secretary General.

"I have no idea, sir." said the floating monolith that had "Sound Only" written on it.

It was to have gone off without a hitch. Misato would have unlocked the chamber, walked out to the UN task force he sent out for the occassion, kill everyone, and come back with the sword.

But he could never have anticipated Katsuragi to actually activate the sword's powers. Perhaps it was because of her resurrection. She DID die before everyone else did in the Third Impact. She and Ritsuko Akagi were anomalies. They shouldn't have lived again.

"It was probably their connections with the origins of the Evas themselves." the floating monolith said. "Akagi's mother's spirit was in Unit 00. And Katsuragi was the only survivor of the Second Impact."

"This changes everything," he said. "They will get the weapons. Damn it."

"Shall I try to stop them, sir?" asked the femenine voice from the monolith."

"No. Simply observe for now." said Havishem, applying First Aid to his wounded hand. "I'll contact you with further instructions."

"Yes sir." said the voice, as her holographic monolith disappeared.

"Keel Lorenz. He must have talked." said Havishem.

He walked towards the window to a picturesque view of the city in front of him.

"It doesn't matter much." he said, after rationalizing his situation. "It will all end soon anyway."

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------

End Credits song: Evanescence - Field of Innocence

--------------------------------------------------


	5. Episode 5: Paradise Lost

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

-------------------------------------------

Theme Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Capricorn

-------------------------------------------

Exodus 1:5/Episode 5: Paradise Lost

_Six Months Later_

_The streets of Tokyo-3._

"DAMN it's nice to be back home, isn't it?" Kensuke remarked.

"I know, Kensuke. And things are back to normal here in Tokyo-3" said Toji. "I mean, except that Asuka and Shinji are together. That and there hasn't been an Angel attack in years."

"Not to mention the new Bionic prosthetics NERV developed for you." added Kensuke. "So, Miss Horaki, how does it feel to have a boyfriend who's half cyborg?"

"Better than having a lunkhead." Hikari shot back.

"Stop it, you two." said Toji. "Speaking of Shinji and Asuka...where are they? They were just behind us."

"They didn't duck into an alley and started fucking did they?" asked Kensuke.

Tojo and Hikari glared at him.

"What? They're 15, young, and in love."

"So are Toji and I and we haven't had sex." said Hikari.

"That's not what Toji said." replied Kensuke with an evil grin as Toji made good use of his bionic limbs and ran away.

"COME BACK HERE, TOJI!" screamed Hikari as she ran after her boyfriend.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." said Kensuke.

"You little shit-stirrer." remarked Shinji as he and Asuka finally emerged from the shop they were in.

"Hey, that's my job, after all." smirked Kensuke. "What were you buying in the shop anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Asuka in a rather seductive voice as she caught up to Shinji, already chuckling at what she said.

"Yes, yes I would." said Kensuke as he followed them, noting that it was one of those...kinky shops.

_The U.N. War Criminal Maximum Security Prison. Three months earlier._

"I'd never thought I'd see you again, Fuyutsuki." said Keel. "Seems I was mistaken from last time."

"Things came up, old man. Complications." began Fuyutsuki.

"I gather you've retrieved the Items of Power." said Keel.

"We have gathered Excalibur in England. We're now investigating the the peaks of the Jotunheimen, the last location of Mjolnir according to the Library of Alexandria." replied Fuyutsuki. "But we lost a good amount of men during the Excalibur mission. We were attacked. And I'm sure we'll get attacked at Jotunheimen as well."

"And they will attack." said Keel.

"They being..." Fuyutsuki stopped short.

"Yes," replied Keel, looking around nervously.

"I'll get you out of here." said Fuyutsuki as he suddenly stood up. "Get down."

Misato took her cue from the observation booth and drew Excalibur from its hilt, using its cutting beam to slice both the Guard's radio in half, as well as the thick glass in front of her. She drew her gun and shot the submachine gun off the guard's hands. Grabbing Keel, she ran, meeting up with Fuyutsuki, who looked rather uncharacteristic with a submachine gun under his arm from the guard he took down.

They ran, Misato being careful to just hit the soldiers' guns. Running the way they came from with the troops they brought along for "security" covering them, they cut a swath as the klaxon blared loudly over their heads.

Finally boarding their helicopter, they got out of the UN compound, with Maya Ibuki activating their new stealth capability so that the UN troops wouldn't follow them.

"Thank You, Fuyutsuki." said Keel, looking nothing like the man who almost orchestrated the extinction of the human race.

"We only broke you out because you have information." Fuyutsuki said flatly, putting down the gun and turning to Maya. "Status on anything following us?"

"They've deployed a few jets, but we're off any form of Radar thanks to the Grail." said Maya.

Testing on the weapons, which resonated with both Asuka and Shinji, they discovered what they suspected. The weapons couldn't be detected by any form of detection. The Grail itself had made Asuka virtually invisible, which was the basis of their newfound stealth.

"We have very little time, Keel," said Fuyutsuki. "Tell us why the UN is trying to stop us. Exactly who is Eli Havishem?"

"No one knows exactly who he is," began Keel. "He emerged and took over the UN, and under his leadership, the UN became the world's superpower after the fall of the United States."

"That, we know already. You mentioned that he was the 'Beast' on the highest throne. What is he exactly?" pressed Fuyutsuki.

"He has been involved in the occult, Kozo," continued the old man. "But his spectacular rise to power and what little we know about him corresponds to those old biblical prophecies about the Antichrist."

"What?" Misato blurted out. "But Havishem is a devout Christian! Not to mention an ordained priest."

"And that's exactly what the Antichrist is supposed to do...corrupt Christianity's teachings to his own whims," explained Keel. "Remember his religious rhetoric. He may be a devout Christian, but he embraces Scientology and wants to implement a hybrid of Scientology and Christianity as a religion, which has drawn harsh criticism from other Christians. And you've heard about the barcode tattoos that the UN wants to implement as part of a World Bank. Internal memos that SEELE has gathered have revealed that it was called the 666 directive."

"The mark of the Beast..." said Fuyutsuki. "And that directive has popular support from member countries of the UN."

"He is much too charismatic. He's practically turned the UN into his own totalitarian government with all the control it has over the entire world right now and no one even noticed it because of his charisma." said Keel.

They sat in silence as they absorbed the information.

"Why are you telling me this, Keel? What do you have to gain?"

"I can gain nothing anymore, Fuyutsuki."

"But you spent years trying to set into motion trying to destroy it."

"Call it Karma, Fuyutsuki. In the past three months, I've been thinking about what NERV is trying to accomplish. Havishem himself talked to me after he figured out the hint I gave you when we talked last...he promised to cast me into hell, Fuyutsuki. What SEELE wanted to do was get into Heaven, not hell. I do not want to see hell, Fuyutsuki, much less spend eternity in it."

"You're still thinking of yourself."

"Of course I am." replied Keele as his handcuffs were finally removed by the NERV tech next to him. "But this time, I want to side with Heaven. Do you know why you only chose 14-year olds for the program? Puberty is when the Chosen ones were supposed to emerge."

"What purpose do they serve though, Keel? They're merely children."

"They will ride the chariots of God into victory. The S2 Units you installed in the Evas are the only parts of God that still exist. And the children will unlock their true potential."

"Two of the four Evas have been given their weapons, Keel."

"Yes. The four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They small smite the wicked. The corrupted Angel."

"It is end-times after all, old man."

"That, we don't know yet. It all rests in the hands of the children."

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Exodus 1:5/Episode 5: Possession

And I would be the one...

----------------------------------

_The NERV base. War Room._

"Dr. Akagi," started Fuyutsuki. "How are the Evas?"

"Units 01 and 02 are prepped for battle and ready to move anytime." said Ritsuko.

"Units 03 and 04 are in preparations if the Third child decides to help us." said Maya.

"And the Fifth?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"We wish to inform the circle of friends at the same time." said Misato. "Now that we've determined that Kensuke Aida is the most viable candidate for piloting Eva Unit 04, it would be best if both him and Suzuhara were asked at the same time, and with Asuka and Shinji with them."

"Do it soon, Major Katsuragi." said Fuyutsuki. "Suddenly, we have a timetable."

"And what of the UN's meddling, sir?" asked Misato.

"We need to round up everyone. At least we've determined everyone in the room is to be trusted." said Fuyutsuki as he looked at Maya, Shigeru, Makoto, Ritsuko and Misato. "It would be best if only us and the Children would know of the UN threat lest they come on to us knowing they've infiltrated our ranks."

"We're shorthanded right now due to the UN attacks." continued the Commander. "So we're going to have to rely on help from several NERV branches sending us Personnel."

"We have to be wary of them." said Misato as she scanned the list. "Wait. Mana Kirishima? She was a student of mine!"

Fuyutsuki cocked his eyebrow. "Can she be trusted?"

"She held her own against Pilot Sohryu." said Misato. "She'll do fine."

_Misato's Apartment._

"Everything's back to normal, isn't it, Asuka-chan?" said Shinji as he idly sat flipping channels.

"Yep. With Hikari back, at least I have someone to talk to." replied his girlfriend, snuggling against him.

"Hey, what about me? I'm the guy you're in love with, dammit." said Shinji.

"My, haven't we grown a spine." said Asuka with a grin on her face as she looked into Shinji's eyes. "I could get used to this."

"I hope this never ends, babe." said Shinji as he ran his fingers across Asuka's face.

"But you know the Angel will show up soon..."

"I know. But I'll be here for you though whatever happens. I love you, Asuka."

"I love you too, you idiot." said Asuka as she leaned up to kiss him.

_NERV HQ, the next day._

"We're WHAT!" exclaimed Toji as Misato informed him.

"You know this was going to happen sooner or later, Toji. I know it's the reason why you wanted the Bionic limbs."

"Yeah, but...what about my sister?" asked Toji.

"She'll be given the best care in the world. That, we guarantee." said Ritsuko. "I'll personally see to it. And what of you, Mr. Kensuke Aida? Do you accept?"

"Of course he would, Dr. Akagi." said Asuka. "He's been dreaming of this for a long time now."

"Umm...yeah, what she said." replied Kensuke.

"Good thing there's no more Marduk Institute, eh?" said Misato as she saw Kensuke beam. "But you do understand your responsibilities. Toji was nearly killed."

"It's nothing." said Toji. "I'd give my life to save this City. My friends. My sister. This is my home. This is my planet. Nothing will take it away from me."

"Toji..." said Shinji.

"Shinji, I don't blame you or NERV for what happened." said Toji. "I know it was the Angels' fault and you had no control over your Eva. I'm more afraid of Hikari than what we'll face."

A grin crept across everyone in the room. Though times are serious and things will get even more so, there will be these happy times to look back on.

Shinji gripped Asuka's hand tighter. Now more than ever, they needed each other. Especially with what will come.

Though that comfort will be fleeting.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------------

End Credits song: Evanescence - Field of Innocence

--------------------------------------------------


	6. Episode 6: More Than Words

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

-------------------------------------------

Theme Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Capricorn

-------------------------------------------

Exodus 1:6/Episode 6: More than Words

"Damn..." said Toji as Shinji shakily told him about what had just happened.

Shinji and Asuka, his friends and fellow EVA Pilots, two people that until as early as this morning he assumed would be together forever. Their relationship had been shattered. Asuka's trust betrayed.

Shinji held up of coffee in his shaking hands, trying to hold back the tears.

"GODDAMMIT! I never should have fucking told her!" he screamed as he threw his mug down on the floor, shattering it and spilling coffee on the floor.

"Calm down, Shinji. It's better that you told her now while--"

Toji was surprised by a rather hard right to the jaw by Shinji. But he didn't retaliate. He knew better.

Kensuke said nothing, but he winced whent he punch landed.

"Shinji..." Toji started while rubbing his now-aching jaw. "All I'm saying is that the shock would have been far greater if you told her in the future rather than now.

"I...I'm sorry, Toji...I just snapped...and you're right." said Shinji.

Toji got another cup from the cupboard and poured a fresh cup of coffee for Shinji. He gave it to his friend and placed his hand on Shinji's shoulder. "It's all right. That's what buds are for, right?"

Kensuke gathered their things and Toji cleaned the floor where the shattered cup was.

"We're gonna be leaving now. Please don't do anything stupid...and try to get some sleep. Shinji. What's done is done." said Kensuke. "Toji'll come by later, OK?"

Shinji didn't say a word as Toji and Kensuke left. He just sat by the foot of the bed and closed his eyes, remembering what happened.

_Several hours earlier..._

Asuka and Shinji were in their usual spot sitting in each other's arms in front of the TV when Asuka suddenly faced him.

"What's with the sudden look on your face, Asuka?" asked a puzzled Shinji.

"I've told you all my secrets, right" she asked.

"Umm...well, I guess." he replied.

"Come on, Shinji. Think! You must have some dirty little secret in that perverted mind of yours!" she goaded.

"Umm..."

"If you tell me, maybe I'll go down on you..." she said seductively, teasingly tracing her finger on his chest.

Shinji gulped.

"Well, umm..."

"We're no longer kids, Shinji. Do you masturbate about me?" she winked at him.

"It's...kinda a little more complicated than that." he replied.

"Do tell." she said, ears perking up.

Silence.

Shinji struggled to tell her. He kept this secret because of this very reason. And yet, if he didn't tell her, it would come up one of these days. He did not want to lose her.

His mouth acted before his brain did.

"Remember when you were catatonic?"

Asuka said nothing.

"I...kinda...sorta shook you...then you hospital gown fell open..."

"_Mein Gott_...you didn't..."

Silence.

Asuka slapped Shinji hard across his face. He fell to his knees while Asuka ran to the phone to tell Misato, tears running down her face."

_Later..._

"You WHAT!"

Another hard slap. This time from Misato. She went home as soon as she got off the phone from Asuka. This incident would mean not only the breakup of her housemates, but also a very uncomfortable situation both at home and NERV.

Shinji had no excuses. "I don't know what the hell came over me, Misato...but...please...don't b--"

"Break us up!" screamed Asuka, visibly shattered. "Dammit, Shinji, I DO love you. But this is too much...I can't handle this right now, Misato." She ran to her room and locked it.

"A...Asuka..."

"Shinji, this is serious. I'm sorry, but the best alternative is for you to move out for now."

"What? But...this'll be only temporary, right? Please...tell me it is..." said Shinji, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You should't be near her at this time." replied Misato. "I don't know when or if she'll forgive you. Only she can say for sure."

Shinji said nothing and quietly packed his belongings.

"Shinji..." said Misato "I'm going to move you into Rei's old apartment. It may help to be among familiar surroundings."

"Asuka is the only familiar surrounding in this world for me, Misato. I can't live without her." replied Shinji. "She's the one who taught me to be strong...no, she was my strength. What am I now? Am I back to the way I was? Am I back to being a coward? Misato, I've told myself never to run away, but this is what you're doing to me."

Misato fell silent. She knew Shinji was right.

Toji and Kensuke helped Shinji move his belongings. They knew what Shinji did and he knew that some day, Shinji would have to tell her.

They just didn't anticipate for him to do it this soon.

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Exodus 1:6/Episode 6: Field of Innocence

Where has my heart gone?

----------------------------------

_The next day. NERV HQ._

Fuyutsuki looked at the legendary Mjolnir through the glass case. The ice was still fresh on the legendary mace from its centuries-long slumber near the summit of Jotunheim. "Eleven more people." said Fuyutsuki as he recalled the death toll from the Mjolnir expedition, some from exposure, others from the UN Attack.

"We're fighting a war." said Misato as she stood by the doorway. "And with two of our pilots out of commission..."

"I know." replied Fuyutsuki. "Love is fickle. Sins of the father?" he asked rhetorically as he turned toward Misato.

"The kids will survive this. I know they love each other." replied Misato.

The Klaxons blared as the monitor on the wall flickered on and a panicked Maya Ibuki was on screen.

"What's the matter, Maya?" asked Misato.

"We detected a huge mass near Mount Fuji. Commander Fuyutsuki...its AT field Pattern is Blue. The Final Angel has arrived."

"Shit."

"Not now..." said Fuyutsuki.

"Call in the children, Misato."

"But sir..."

"Emotional status or not, we need them. Take Mjolnir and prep it for use by Unit 04."

"Yes sir."

As Misato left the room carrying the case with Mjolnir inside it, Fuyutsuki turned toward his desk, sat down, and closed his eyes.

"I hope we can survive this battle...though future battles will be much worse."

Opening his eyes, he looks at the Path of Sephiroth painted on the ceiling.

"Shinji. You're our best hope, lad."

_Later..._

Toji stopped by Shinji's apartment before school. Obviously, both Shinji and Asuka weren't going, but he still checked up on Shinji anyway.

Unsurprisingly, Shinji was in the same position as he left yesterday, though with puffier eyebags from all the crying.

Everything Rei left was still scattered on the floor, even Gendo's broken glasses were untouched.

Somehow, the cold enviroment of the apartment seemed colder.

Then suddenly, a klaxon rang throughout Tokyo-3 that hadn't been heard in nearly a year.

Toji and Shinji's communicators rang. Only Toji answered his.

"Shinji..."

Shinji turned his head slightly at Toji.

"The final angel has been spotted."

_End, Book One_

--------------------------------------------------

End Credits song: Evanescence - Field of Innocence

--------------------------------------------------


	7. Episode 7: Alone I Break

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

All songs are TM and (C) their respective owners.

------------------------------------

Theme Song: Nine Inch Nails - Heresy

------------------------------------

Gospel 2:1/Episode 7: Alone I Break

_NERV HQ_

Shinji sat in Eva-01, bathed in cloned LCL, the only LCL available now that Lilith was gone. They could not use the existing LCL in NERV's now-abandoned Terminal Core since it had been corrupted by the corpse of Tabris, the 17th angel. Also known as Kaoru Nagisa.

Shinji sat there, oblivious to the beeping of the comm system from Unit 01. When he finally noticed it, he turned it on and saw the face of the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. A woman he hurt.

"Shinji..." Asuka began. "I know it hurts. I mean, it hurts me, too. But please. For my sake...let's just focus on beating this Angel. We'll talk then, OK?"

Silence.

"I understand if you don't want to talk right now. Listen, we can work through this. I do love you, Shinji."

"...Let's just get through this."

Asuka turned off the comm, tears welling in her eyes. Shinji sat back and cried a little more, making sure his audio had been turned off from everyone.

Across the Hangar, Toji and Kensuke sat in their Evas looking across to their friends.

"Hey, Toji. Think they'll be fine in battle?" asked Kensuke. Without even waiting for an answer, he prattled on, commenting on how cool it is having to be the one to use Mjolnir while Toji distractedly looked at Shinji and Asuka's Evas.

"Kensuke, shut up. Just focus on the mission."

_Tokyo-3_

The Nameless One arrived at the perimeter of the newly rebuilt city. Inhabitants scrambled into emergency shelters for the first time in a long time, but it felt routine to them. Hopefully the damage won't be severe.

The Nameless One looked a lot like Lilith, except with Black skin, and wings more like a demon than an angel. And frighteningly, she had a mouth that looked normal but with razor sharp teeth.

Then she did the unexpected. The last angel had done this, but not in this form.

The Nameless One spoke.

**_"Those who are destined as the Four Horsemen,"_** she began in a voice that sounded like a funeral pyre, speaking in a language that wasn't English or Japanese...and yet all who heard it knew what it meant. **_"This one knows she will die in the coming battle. But I give thee a warning. Thy battle has just begun."_**

The Evangelions were launched, weapons in hand. No umbilical cords were needed now that NERV perfected the S-2 process.

Eva-01 was highly modified. Now with stark new purple and orange armor, it looked more like a bulkier version of its old form. It had the Lance of Longinus in its right arm.

Eva-02 now had a permanent arm shield with the Grail imbedded in it.

The rebuilt Eva-03 looked much like its former self, but with more armor and the enlarged form of the Excalibur, resizing itself to its weilder as the Legendary Weapons did, in its right hand.

The sleek silver Eva-04, piloted by Kensuke Aida, looks much like the Eva-03's previous incarnation. And it had Mjolnir, the mace that controlled Lightning, in its right hand.

"Hear us, Nameless One." said Fuyutsuki over the broadcast signal. "We shall fight to the death. Hell will destroy the human spirit. Eva Units 01-04...commence attack."

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Gospel 2:1/Episode 7: Breaking the Seal

Does this make me not a Man?

----------------------------------

"Units 01 and 02, move!" screamed Misato on the Comm.

Asuka and Shinji jumped for cover behind the titanium alloy barricade as the Nameless one sent powerful energy beams at them.

"Positions, everyone. Surround the Angel!" barked Misato. "Goddammit...it's begun."

"Fine. Let's just make this fast before this gets any worse." replied the Commander.

The Nameless One was fast, faster than the Angels that have attacked before. It caught Unit 01's arm as it stabbed with the Prog Knife and kicked 02 away.

Kensuke got in a few hits with the Mjolnir, lightning striking from within the legendary hammer before the physical blows. It seemed to slow down the Angel a little.

"Kensuke, keep up the attack." said Misato. "Asuka, use the Grail's power to give Kensuke's Eva Unit some additional protection. Toji, where are you?"

"Misato, there's...something observing us." said Toji. "It looks...like a...Green Eva?"

"What the hell?" said Misato. Looking at the commander's surprised reaction, he didn't know about this, either.

"Shit, it knows I'm looking," exclaimed Toji. "It's trying to get away."

"Tracer!" ordered Misato.

"On it!"

Unit 03 drew its small Pistol-like tracer gun and hit the left leg of the Eva as it flew off.

"Good, we have a fix on it. Now go help the others."

Kensuke defended himself against the Angel's arm, which formed into a blade, with the added protection of the Grail. But he could only keep it up for so long. Fatigue took over as the Angel plunged its arm very near to Unit 04's head. Kensuke had the presence of mind to move his head.

Unit 01 sneaked in and got the Angel in a stranglehold with the Prog Knife pressing onto the Angel's throat.

"Kensuke! Now!" screamed Shinji as the Angel's core was exposed.

With some hesitation, Kensuke braced himself. Burying the blade of his own Prog Knife to the hilt through the Angel's core right as Shinji rolled out of the way. Kensuke, sensing that this wouldn't finish the Angel off this easily, rammed Mjolnir on the handle of the Prog Knife, sending the pure destructive power of the legendary weapon through the core. From behind the Angel, Unit 03 jammed Excalibur through the being, also piercing its core.

The Angel screamed as the very essence of its life was stabbed through.

**_"The Horsemen have done well,"_** said the Angel with its last breath. **_"But it has begun...In a fortnight, the Nephelim shall invade the earth and start the final battle. Beware, humans...even the Horsemen are not powerful yet to save this planet from damnation."_**

It dropped lifeless.

Extracting the Prog Knife out of the Angel, Unit 04 powered down, as did the others.

The civilian casualties were heavy.

But this was just the beginning.

The first blood in the war had been spilled.

It took all the Evas to subdue the Angel. They knew they were in for a larger fight with the Nephelim.

_NERV HQ. The Aftermath._

"What have we learned so far?" asked Commander Fuyutsuki.

"From the scrolls we found in Alexandria," replied Misato. "The Nephelim we're going to fight are named after the nine lords of Hell, one from each Circle."

"Weaknesses?"

"Like the Angels, they have an S2 core we can exploit. As for a workaround to their enhanced strength and speed, we would need a litle more adjustment to the Evas, though it's up to the children to push the Evas to their full potential."

"What about the tracer on the Green Eva?"

"We found the left leg with the tracer a few miles from the battle scene." replied Maya.

"Damn." said Misato. "Cut off its own leg just to throw us off."

"We've got Two weeks." repeated Fuyutsuki.

"Not enough time for the enhancements." said Ritsuko.

"Try to make it faster." said Fuyutsuki. "Suddenly, we're on a timetable."

_UN Headquarters, Babylon, Iraq_

"What did you observe?" asked Eli Havishem, conversing again with his informant within NERV.

"The Legendary Weapons give NERV an edge, sir," said the voice. "But the Children are still too inexperienced to unlock their true potential."

"Do they suspect you?"

"No, Sir." replied the voice. "I have covered my tracks well."

"Excellent. Keep updating me with their plans."

"Yes, Sir." said the voice as she signed off.

"Two Weeks." mused Havishem as he observed the Green Eva being prepped. "In two weeks, it begins."

"You will live again soon, my Master." he said as he smiled.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------

End Credits song: Thrice - Red Sky

----------------------------------

Notes: Finally, the first book (of six chapters) is done. Those first six chapters were the hardest to write. In fact, the period between Chapter Six and Chapter Nine took almost two years due to massive rewrites and a lot of personal stuff going on. I wrote the Sixth Chapter when I broke up with my girlfriend at the time and the Eighth Chapter when my next girlfriend dumped me.

Angst is good for writing, it seems.

Fourth Impact is very, very important to me. It's personal for me and transcends mere fanficcery.

I wonder if that's even a word.

Anyway, enjoy the next chapters. Book Two is done and Three is underway. I'll do some polishing on the chapters comprising Book Two (including this one) and keep up with my weekly release schedule.


	8. Episode 8: Crawling

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

All themes are TM and (C) their respective owners.

------------------------------------

Theme Song: Nine Inch Nails - Heresy

------------------------------------

Gospel 2:2/Episode 8: Crawling

_Two weeks later._

**THOOM.**

Asuka begged Shinji to stop. "I'm OK, Shinji! We're all OK! The Nephelim are dead! Please stop it!"

**THOOM. THOOM.**

The NERV team scrambled to try and manually control Eva Unit 01. The increase in LCL pressure didn't seem to affect the carnage.

**THOOM. THOOM.**

The ground around the plateau the two Nephelim appeared in shook as Eva Unit 01 went berserk after Unit 02 was struck. Using the Lance of Longinus as a knife, Unit 01 stabbed the two Nephelim through and continued stabbing their remains into the

ground.

**THOOM. THOOM.**

The sound was horrifying. Bones crushing under the merciless plunging of the lance. Nephelim blood seeping into the Earth where the Lance struck and slowly dug holes, two by two. The wet squishing and liquefying of Nephelim organs. Nephelim Blood splattered liberally, painting the plateau a deep, dark red.

"Please...stop..." said Asuka, sobbing, her voice parched.

Suddenly, Eva Unit 01 was silent.

It hadn't been this bad before. The 16th angel was consumed, but the brutality displayed by Shinji was much worse. Asuka was crying. She was the only one whose comm system could reach him. But she could see now that Shinji was unconscious.

The link to Shinji had been restored.

_30 Minutes Earlier._

"We're in position." said Misato. Commander Fuyutsuki nodded.

The report came in several hours ago that two creatures clawed their way out of Mount St. Helens in the former United States. They did nothing but stand there in front of the volcano, not even paying attention to the helicopters buzzing around them.

Several miles away, the four Eva units were preparing for action. Earlier, Shinji had been silent throughout the mission briefing. Asuka had tried to talk to him, but he ignored her. Toji and Kensuke were silent as well, both not knowing what to say to their friends. Instead, they all focused on the mission at hand.

"We've never faced two Angels at the same time, so this is a first for us." began Misato. Her eyes darted to her housemates, feeling a motherly sort of sadness, but continued on. "Toji, since you have the more powerful weapon, you're assigned to the smaller Nephelim, Asmodai. Belial, we estimate, is the powerhouse of the two, so we'll need the concentrated effort of Kensuke, Shinji and Asuka."

Asuka glanced at Shinji. Seeing his non-reaction, she focused back on Misato.

"Suit up, Kids. When we beat this sucker, we're gonna have a fancy dinner." promised Misato.

Shinji just walked away.

But now, Units 01, 02 and 04 stood by. Unit 03 would attack its target first.

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Gospel 2:2/Episode 8: Brutality

Fear is how I fall

----------------------------------

Toji charged at Asmodai with Misato's go signal. The almost statuesque Nephelim suddenly sprang to life, intercepting Unit 03 with its spindly spider-like appendages. Hissing, it used its long snout to try to bite Unit 03, but Toji used the sword to defend himself.

Meanwhile, Units 01 and 04 were surprised by Belial. It moved extremely fast for its large mass. One would not have assumed that this vaguely humanoid creature that resembled an obese Dinosaur with human traits to move this fast. Taking the two Eva Units with it, it slammed both to the ground, shaking the earth and creating two craters.

Asuka quickly willed the Grail shield to protect both Kensuke and Shinji. She was noticed by Belial and the Nephelim floated at a high velocity toward her, intending to ram her Eva. Shinji threw the Lance of Longinus at Belial, but it quickly turned, leaving the Lance speeding straight toward the Volcano.

Toji finally got a measure of control over Asmodai and kicked it away. The Nephelim was faster than its partner, so Toji was caught off guard by its kick. Grabbing an appengage, Toji used Excalibur to sever it. The Nephelim screeched in pain.

Seemingly sensing its partner's pain, Belial sped up, taking Unit 02 with it, and slammed Asuka's Eva into Toji's. Toji couldn't get Excalibur out of the way, and the sword effortlessly impaled itself halfway into Unit 02's left chest.

That was when everything went wrong.

Through the Comm system, they could hear Shinji scream.

Unit 01 went berserk.

Grabbing the Lance of Longinus, it quickly grabbed Asmodai by the throat and impaled it. The Nephelim bellowed out a horriflying,b loodcurdling scream unlike anyone had ever heard before. The Angels didn't scream in pain, but these creatures did. Then it rushed toward Belial, the Lance's prongs with Asmodai's dead form still impaled on it, with an incredible rate of speed never before seen in the Eva units.

The Lance's prongs pierced the Nephelim's chest. And again, the sickening death scream. With incredible strength, Unit 01 held both Nephelim above its head, let out a yell of victory, then plunged the Lance toward the ground.

**THOOM.**

Again.

**THOOM.**

And again.

_Three Days Later._

Shinji woke up slowly, sensing weight on his left arm. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Asuka's red hair sprawled across his arm. He smiled a little, put a reassuring hand on Asuka's head.

She looked up and smiled back at him.

_Ritsuko's Office._

"How is he?" asked Misato. She rushed to the NERV Facility after hearing about Shinji waking up from Asuka.

"Well," started Ritsuko, "there seems to be no physical damage on Shinji. But from the tests we conducted on him right when he was pried out of Unit 01's Plug, he showed three days worth of wear and tear."

"Exhaustion."

"Correct." replied Ritsuko. "It seems that the Berserk Mode of the Eva pushed his body to the limit."

"But why did it happen?" asked Misato. "Did Shinji snap when he saw Asuka being injured?"

"Most likely." said Misato. "We got a Berserk Mode from Unit 02 when the UN attacked before the Third Impact. I'd say it's tied in to the mental health of the pilots."

"And with him being unstable because of the breakup..."

Ritsuko sighed. "At least when we were younger, our emotions didn't determine the fate of the world."

Misato nodded in agreement. "I just hope they can straighten things up on their own."

_The NERV Commander's Office._

_"It happened again."_

Kozo Fuyutsuki sat on his chair, staring up at the mural of the Path of Sephiroth on the ceiling.

Unit 01 went berserk. Under his command. Just the opening the UN would need to take over operations...as if breaking out a convicted war criminal wasn't reason enough.

The problem was, it shouldn't have gone berserk. But all it took was a slight misstep and an injury to someone close to the pilot to trigger it.

_"Something is very wrong...it might be the presence of the Nephelim themselves..."_

The commander stood up and went to talk to the one man who seemed to know the answers.

Keel Lorenz.

_Later that day._

Asuka seemed content just having her hair stroked by Shinji. But she sensed he was thinking.

"Something on your mind?"

"Asuka...I've been thinking," he began. "I think...we need to talk. About us."

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------

End Credits song: Thrice - Red Sky

----------------------------------


	9. Episode 9: The Chain

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

All themes are TM and (C) their respective owners.

------------------------------------

Theme Song: Nine Inch Nails - Heresy

------------------------------------

Gospel 2:3/Episode 9: The Chain

_The NERV Hospital._

"What?" Asuka sat up. "What are you saying?"

"I have in to my emotions, Asuka." explained Shinji. "You got hurt and I lashed out. I can't risk hurting you again. Not after all I've done."

"It's not your fau--"

"It IS my fault." Shinji interrupted. "I violated you, Asuka. I can't live with that. God, I love you with every fiber of my being, but I can't forgive myself. I can't risk hurting you again."

"What are you saying, Shinji?" asked Asuka, tears welling in her eyes again.

"I'm saying...we have to be apart. Our emotional ties are so strong, but it's what tears us apart, too. It's tearing me apart...both of us have our own issues to deal with. But we can only deal with them seperately because by being together, we just ignore each others' faults.

"I don't want to do it either, Asuka. But I have to work on this on my own. you have to be strong, too. For me. Who knows, we might still be together when this is over, but I don't see it happening right now."

Asuka just sat there, crying. She knew he was right.

"Shinji?"

"Hm?"

"We should also see other people. To see if we can find that spark we have with someone else."

Shinji simply nodded and gestured for Asuka to come nearer.

They had their last embrace before breaking away, whispering that they will always love each other.

Looking at her deep blue eyes, he couldn't help but let the tears come. He saw her tears as well. Without saying a word, he kissed her forehead. Smiling back at him, she turned away, heading for the door before she could see her break down.

Misato stood outside the doorway. Asuka didn't even notice her as she ran away crying, but the pain was evident on Misato's face.

Her heart was breaking as well.

_NERV HQ. The Brig._

It was a comfortable prison, but a prison nontheless.

Keel Lorenz' cell in the NERV Brig more resembled a small, classy apartment than a jail cell, with a glass wall to keep people from going in more than Keel getting out. He still had many people who would love to kill him within the walls of NERV.

Looking up from the copy of _Mary Shelly's Frankenstein_, Keel saw he had a guest.

"Ah, Fuyutsuki. I'd let you in, but...well."

Fuyutsuki couldn't help but chuckle.

"See, I've developed a sense of humor about my predicament," began Keel as he stood from his recliner chair and paced around. "Though this prison's accomodations aren't what you'd normally give to a fugitive."

"No, I suppose not." said Fuyutsuki as he sat down in front of the glass. A hole two feet long by one foot high with a shelf slid open as Keel prepared an ornate chess set. "Are you playing black again?"

"Oh, of course." replied Keel. "I am evil, after all."

The game began.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, NERV Commander?"

Fuyutsuki didn't look at him, but Keel could tell that the weekly chess game wasn't the only reason for this particular visit.

"I want to know how the end times started. How was Adam found in the first place?"

The question brought a surprised look on Keel's face.

"Ah, _the_ question." he smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't know the answer yourself"

Fuyutsuki shook his head. "I never got to ask Gendo. Not after what happened to his wife..."

"Do you know about the Philadelphia Experiment?"

"The American Military experiment that was rumored to have used energy to bend the light around a ship to make it invisible?"

"Correct." replied Keel.

"And that something supposedly happened to its crew...the survivors suffered from mental illnesses and some soldiers who were on that ship were fused to the bulkhead."

"You know your conspiracies." smiled Keel. "Only this one did happen."

"That energy they used..."

Keel continued, "...was a prototype S-2 engine."

"The Americans already had Lilith, didn't they?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Yes. But they stopped the experiments after the incident and wanted to wash their hands off of it." Keel drank a sip of his slowly cooling tea. "Although...one of the crew members said something unusual about what happened in the time the ship was missing."

"What was it?"

"A giant of light. And it looked straight at them. At the time, everyone thought he was just insane, but what do we find in Antarctica?"

"The White Moon." said Fuyutsuki. "Check."

"The origin of our Giants of Light."

"So, that ship was teleported to Antarctica?"

"Check." Keel shook his head. "No, they were out of sync with reality. They accidentally stumbled on a...family meeting of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that Mankind was not meant to see the end times until much later than 2016. Those sailors saw all of the Angels gathered. My guess is that Adam decided to speed up the process by letting himself be found fifty years later, a mere speck of time to them." Keel regarded Fuyutsuki. It didn't seem that he was concentrating on the game anymore. "And there's something else that's weird about the incident."

Fuyutsuki looked up and met the old man's gaze.

"Guess who was born on the very hour that the ship was reported missing."

"Eli Havishem."

"Checkmate."

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Gospel 2:3/Episode 9: Checkmate

Listen to the wind blow...

----------------------------------

_Tokyo-3 High School. Three weeks later._

Asuka cradled the lunch like it was a precious baby. She made this lunch special for Shinji.

They haven't talked much aside from school. But today was special. It was Shinji's 16th birthday.

"I can't wait to see the Baka's eyes light up when he sees what I cooked." Asuka smirked.

Toji told her that Shinji was on the roof of the school. Which was odd, thought Asuka, since he rarely eats lunch on the roof. Though, things were different these days. For the past three weeks, their relationship became more normal, but it still felt weird to her that they don't see each other 24/7 anymore.

She climbed up the stairs, expecting Shinji to be eating lunch with Kensuke, but what she saw made her drop the lunch she made.

Shinji was happily eating with another girl. And she recognized who it was. Mana Kirishima, an old roommate and now a fellow member of NERV.

Standing there on the steps, she said nothing. Shinji finally saw her and waved her over, but Asuka ran back down the steps. Shinji tried to go after her, but she was long gone. He looked down on the lunch she dropped.

It was Asuka's Bratwurst special. Shinji's favorite.

"Mana-chan?" began Shinji, still looking at Asuka's carefully prepared meal in his hands.

"Hmm? What is it, Shinji-kun?"

"I have to go."

Mana looked disappointed. "OK." came her forced response, hugging Shinji from behind.

"I love you." she said, whispering softly in his ear.

"I..." began Shinji, but he shook free and ran after Asuka.

Mana was left alone on the rooftop of the school, pondering what just happened.

_The Tokyo-3 Bluffs, after school._

Asuka managed to avoid Shinji for the remainder of the school day. But she had to talk to someone about it, and she heard Misato's car parking behind her.

"He's got a new girlfriend." Asuka began.

"I know."

"And it's Mana of all people. Mana!"

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me, Misato? You know I worked hard all morning to make that _verdammt_ lunch for him."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough, Misato." said Asuka as the tears welled in her eyes. "I know he did me wrong, but why is it so painful to see him with someone else?"

"That's part of growing up, Asuka." said Misato as she drew her roommate into a hug.

"I don't understand it." said Asuka, starting to get disgusted at herself for breaking down like this.

"Well, you did tell him to move on. And he has." said Misato.

"I know, but..."

"Come on. Let's go home, I'll call Ritsuko to come over and we'll eat ice cream."

"Shit, Misato. Girl talk?" said Asuka, smiling a bit while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I've never been so embarassed."

"It's better than sulking." smiled Misato as they walked back to her car.

_Shinji's Apartment._

_"This feels wrong."_ thought Shinji as he put down the phone. He'd just talked to Mana for an hour.

But she wasn't Asuka.

He thought about her red hair, the way she smelled, the way she laughed. Mana was none of these, but she told him to see other people. He struggled with that for a week. He really didn't want anyone other than Asuka, but what can he do?

Mana approached him with her confession, and he agreed to go out on a few dates with her, but one of them really felt right to him.

_"Rei's former apartment"_, he thought. _"I'm isolated again, like Rei was. No one to love me, just like usual."_

But Mana told him she loved him, didn't she? That was something. But she wasn't Asuka. Asuka knew him well. She knew him so well to cook him his favorite lunch, something that the almighty, vain Asuka would never do for anyone else, even after they split apart.

Did Asuka still love him, he wondered. That was on his mind. Not Mana. Not schoolwork. Not saving the world. Not anything.

He picked up the phone and called the only person other than Asuka he felt he could talk to.

Misato wasn't home. And the Answering machine still had Asuka's voice on it. It was too painful for him and he hung up.

He went to the rooftop of the apartment building, looking up at the stars, tears welling in his eyes, feeling as if he'd betrayed Asuka.

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------

End Credits song: Thrice - Red Sky

----------------------------------


	10. Episode 10: When Worlds Collide

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno.

------------------------------------

Theme Song: Nine Inch Nails - Heresy

------------------------------------

Gospel 2:4/Episode 10: When Worlds Collide

_NERV War Room. T-Minus 48 Hours till Nephelim Attack._

The NERV War Room. Holographic screens dominated the small room. It barely fit the six occupants, but it was the most important room in the world at the moment.

"So, from the scrolls," started Misato, "that the next Nephelim, it calls Chronozon, will appear near the Great Wall of China."

"We have the Evas there already." said Ritsuko. "All we need are the Pilots. For this operation, four Evas aren't necessary. Adn we need the pilots with the most experience."

"I'll pick up Shinji and Asuka later." said Misato.

"Dr. Akagi, with those two children's mental states," began Fuyutsuki "can they perform in battle?"

Akagi's eyebrow arched. This was a very Gendo question coming from Fuyutsuki. "As far as I know, they are not on speaking terms." She looked at Misato, knowing their guardian would know better than he one-night exposure to the children's relationship.

"I'll have Asuka in the front seat and Shinji in the back. They won't even look at each other." Misato replied to her best friend's questioning look.

"We shouldn't delve into their lives further." said Fuyutsuki. "It is unfortunate that it happened, and at this time, but we need them." Turning to Shigeru Aoba, he asked, "Do we have the info on Havishem I asked for yet?"

"Yes, sir." said the young NERV tech. "Mr. Kaji had a lot of info about Havishem."

No one noticed Misato flinching at her late boyfriend's name.

"Major Katsuragi, would you do the honors?" said Fuyutsuki, handing her the folder.

"Yes, sir." replied Misato, as the room darkened even more. A picture of a young Eli Havishem appeared on the holo-screen behind her.

"Elijah Havishem, born October 28, 1943 in London, England. Not much is known about his early life, but apparently he delayed his college education sometime before being in the same classes as the Commander."

"He mentioned travelling the world," said the Commander, "but he never said anything specific about his travels. Come to think of it, he was never very sociable in the first place."

Misato nodded and continued. "He eventually earned a degree in political science, and slowly gained fame in the halls of the UN." The picture behind her changed to an older Havishem in front of the UN building. "He became the ambassador to Iraq for the former United States, having gained citizenship decades before. When the US collapsed, Havishem was kept on board as Ambassador.

"Word was, he practically ran the splintered regions of the continent because the respective leaders of each region highly regarded him as a politician. This political savvy made him rise quickly in the UN, his initiatives helping the world get back on its feet following the Second Impact, and single-handedly reuniting most of the United States as well.

"The UN respected him so much that the charter was changed to allow Havishem to be nominated to be Secretary General, mainly because of the original United States not existing anymore, the mandate that a founding nation's ambassador can't be the Secretary General was rescinded. His natural charisma won him over, as well as his unblemished record in helping the world get back on its feet.

"No one opposed the move of the UN headquarters to Babylon, Iraq in 2006. Even now, his 666 Directive is gaining mass appeal in the World. Apparently, no one believes in Prophecy anymore, even after all the world's experienced since the Second Impact."

"It seems the world turns a blind eye to the truth, but they turn to Havishem." said Fuyutsuki.

"That is what the Antichrist is supposed to do." replied Aoba.

"And we can't do a thing about it, can we?" asked Misato before she continued. "As Secretary General at the time the world was plunged into chaos because of the Second Impact, many believed he wouldn't last, but as we know now, he performed remarkably. He single-handedly made the remaining countries after the Second Impact prosperous again by overseeing trade agreements and suggesting how they would be implemented with equal compromise between nations."

"OK, he has the popularity," began Maya, who up until now remained quiet, "but how do we know for sure Havishem is the Antichrist when all we have is the word of an old man who nearly destroyed the world?"

"From all we learned about Havishem's background contrasted with the prophecies," replied Aoba, "it does seem that he is fulfilling all of them. Being generally loved, some with unquestioning loyalty, heading nearly the entire world, wanting the Scientology/Christianity hybrid to be the main religion of the world and to denounce all others, and most importantly, the 666 directive where people are required to have barcodes tattooed to their right hand in the guise of a united world bank."

"But he hasn't shown any signs of supernatural powers." noted Maya.

"We suspect that the influence he has on the UN is part of it." replied Aoba. "According to Kaji's notes, a lot of the treaties Havishem got signed shouldn't have happened due to the enmity of the countries involved."

"That could just be charisma."

"And there's his alleged ties to the occult, and the Scientology factor." Aoba said, a little annoyed. "Scientology isn't even a religion, it's like a high-class cult!"

The Commander had enough. "Everybody calm down! What we need right now is solidarity within the ranks. I, for one, believe that Havishem is the Anthichrist. There isn't anything ordinary with anything he does, that much is true.

"We have to keep an open mind. Keep in mind that we've fought rogue Angels. Nothing is what it seems anymore. Not since the Second Impact."

He looked around the room, Aoba and Ibuki with their eyes glued to the floor. "I believe Havishem is calling up these Nephelim. I cannot prove it at this time, but we have to look at all the possibilities."

The Commander looked at his watch. "Meeting adjourned. Major Katsuragi, make sure the Children are fine. Take Dr. Akagi with you. Mr. Hyuga, back to your post. Ibuki and Aoba, you two stay behind. I need to talk to you two."

After everyone else left, the Commander turned to his two bickering subordiates. "I'm disappointed in both of you. You're acting like children, not like members of NERV."

The two looked sheepishly at the floor like two children being scolded.

"I'll let you two off easy this time. But next time, both of you will be suspended from active duty."

Walking out of the office, the Commander took one last look at his employees. "And next time, if you two have personal issues, take it up with Dr. Akagi instead of blowing up in the middle of a meeting."

Maya just chuckled. "If it was Commander Ikari, he'd have thrown us in the brig."

"So, am I off the hook for pinching your butt last night?"

"Not on your life." scoffed Maya.

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Gospel 2:4/Episode 10: Terra Incognita

So this is what it's like.

----------------------------------

_T-Minus 24 hours. China._

The car ride was uncomfortable, and the plane ride moreso. Shinji tried talking to Asuka, but she didn't say a thing. Ritsuko and Misato exchanged knowing glances at each other.

But now, they had to talk to each other. It was just Shinji, Asuka and Misato in the small tent that served as a temporary war room.

"OK," began Misato. "the Nephelim appeared a little more than 12 hours ago on this section of the great wall."

A picture of the Nephelim, which looked humanoid except with a large beak dominating its head, no eyes, and birdlike feet, appeared on the small laptop on the table in front of Misato.

"This Nephelim is named Chronozon. From what little we know, it emits a force field not unlike the angels' AT Field. This is why we picked you two for this operation. Asuka, I want you to neutralize the target's force field by absorbing it with your Grail-shield. Then I want Shinji to attack it with all he's got." explained Misato.

"But...what if I go berserk again?"

"We'll eject you." reassured Misato.

"That didn't work on the battle where his Eva ate that angel..." snapped Asuka.

"Oh, now you talk." said Shinji. "Where the hell were you on the plane ride, huh?"

"Shut up, you idiot. Let's just do this and get it over with." replied Asuka, heading toward the exit.

"Asuka, I--" started Shinji, but Asuka was already gone.

Misato put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm going to my tent. Wake me up when we're good to go." said Shinji coldly.

_T-Minus +14 minutes._

"SHINJI!"

Asuka screamed his name, but he wasn't listening. Misato was also screaming at him. The screams of pain of the Nephelim filled the countryside.

It has been several minutes since Eva Units 01 and 02 sortied against the Nephelim named Chronozon. The plan was for Asuka to neutralize the four-mouthed Nephelim's force field with her Grail-shield. The plan worked, but Shinji wasn't moving.

The cameras showed Shinji in the entry plug with his eyes closed. He could barely hear Misato screaming to him to attack now. But he was too far removed. His mind was elsewhere.

Suddenly, he spoke. And the words he said had such a profound effect on everyone in the control room that they all just slowly turned and looked at the Commander.

"Mother...I know you're there. Please help me."

_Inside Shinji's Mind_

Opening his eyes, Shinji Ikari was back in that post-apocalyptic world he saw depicting what would happen if the Third Impact did occur. He was back there, standing on the beach overlooking orange, bloody-smelling sea of LCL. The Sky was red and over the horizon, The Rei/Lilith entity's head slowly rotted as billions of ravenous birds feasted on the gigantic corpse. The smell wafted over him.

"Why am I back here?" Shinji asked himself. It looked like it had been awhile since his last vision of this place. Indeed, it did look like realtime passed in this world as it did in the real world. Behind him he saw a single, battered house. He knew it was his and Asuka's.

Walking over and entering, he saw Asuka in her school uniform. He was also surprised to be wearing his own school uniform. As if sensing this, Asuka said "These are the only clothes we have."

Shinji began to ask how she knew what he was going to ask, but thought better of it. Instead, remembering his original purpose in closing his eyes in the first place, he walked back out the door, stood on the small porch, and closed his eyes.

"Mother...I know you're there. Please help me."

He opened his eyes and saw himself standing among the clouds. He looked at his feet and saw them standing on a continent. He found himself a little disoriented, but a hand grabbed his shoulder before he could fall.

"I'm here, Shinji." said the woman behind him.

_Temporary NERV War Room, T-Minus +21 Minutes_

Chaos.

The instruments monitoring Unit 01 went haywire for exactly one minute, then showed a surprising reading from Shinji.

A 400 synchronization rating.

Remembering what happened the last time this happened, Misato whipped her head towards the monitor with the Unit 01 Plug camera, but this time, Shinji was still in his corporeal body.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone." said Shinji. "I just had to activate Berserk Mode. I am ready to fight."

"Activate...Berserk Mode?" repeated Misato.

Evangelion Unit 01 and Shinji roared as one as Berserk Mode activated through Shinji's willpower for the first time. The Lance of Longinus seemingly dissolved around the Eva's arms and formed two-pronged claws on each arm. Lunging with incredible speed at the Nephelim, Shinji screamed at Asuka to move out of the way.

Asuka didn't even need the built-in comm system...she could hear Shinji's voice out of Unit 01.

"My God...he actually did it..." whispered Ritsuko as she saw the Eva lunge at the Nephelim, slashing at it with all of his might.

The Nephelim staggered back, screaming, then touched its dark red blood with its hand. This seemed to anger Chronozon as a deafening roar came out of each of its four mouths as it lunged at Unit 01, desperately trying to re-activate its shield.

"Asuka! Nullify the shield!" shouted Misato as she saw Unit 02 standing in awe. It took a few momets for Asuka to register Misato's voice as she used the Grail Shield to immobilize Chronozon once more.

"Shinji!" screamed Asuka. "Finish the bastard!"

Unit 01 complied as it impaled the claws into Chronozon's vulnerable Core. Then Chronozon, in a final act of desperation, broke free of the Grail's nullifying effect, liquefied its body and wrapped around Unit 01.

"Goddamn. It's gonna blow itself like the Third Angel did!" exclaimed Misato.

But it didn't happen. From within the bubble Chronozon created, Shinji was destroying the Nephelim from within.

All his anger, all his stress, all his pain, was concentrated on destroying this Nephelim and breaking free.

Finding the core once again, Shinji rammed Unit 01's Lance claws once again into it. Chronozon finally died, screaming one final time and sloughing off of Eva 01's body in a thick, bloody mess.

The very sight of a bloody Unit 01 with its glowing white eyes and the sickening amount of blood and viscera was too much to take for half the NERV team as some of them threw up, fouling up the odor of the tent.

But that paled in comparison to the stench now wafting from the rapidly decomposing pile of blood and viscera that Unit 01 was standing, and immersed in.

No one noticed Shinji's syhchronization ratio steadily dropping to normal levels.

Nor did they notice Shinji saying "Thank You, Mother." before losing consciousness inside the warm, womb-like interior of the Entry Plug.

No one noticed except a lone NERV tech...Mana Kirishima.

----------------------------------

End Credits song: Thrice - Red Sky

----------------------------------


	11. Episode 11: Within You and Without You

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno. Not me.

------------------------------------

Theme Song: Nine Inch Nails - Heresy

------------------------------------

Gospel 2:5/Episode 11: Within You and Without You

_NERV Brig. One Week After._

"Christ, was putting him in jail really necessary?" asked Asuka as he watched Mana talk with Shinji through the glass wall. It was disheartening to see her ex-boyfriend locked in like some common criminal, much less watching him talk to his current girlfriend.

"He endagered your life whether you admit to it or not." said Misato firmly. "He'll be out of there in a couple days. Besides, he did turn himself in."

Turning her attention back to Mana pressing a hand against the glass telling Shinji she loved him, Asuka felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hmph, I better go back home. Need anything?"

"No...no." said Misato absentmindedly, not even listening to Asuka's question. "I'll interrogate him next."

"Yeah, whatever, Misato. I'll get some more ramen for you." mumbled Asuka as she walked away, giving Shinji and Mana a lingering look before walking out of the obsevation room.

Waiting till Mana left, Misato sat in front of the chair Mana was sitting on and turned on the speaker.

"Are you OK, Shinji?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Misato-san." replied Shinji. He had a serene look on his face. As if there wasn't anything wrong.

"I'll cut to the chase." Misato said abruptly. "How did you trigger Berserker Mode and why the hell did you take so long? Asuka could have been killed! I know how you still feel about her, so why the hell did you do it?"

As if ignoring her harsh tone, Shinji simply replied. "I know about my Mother, Misato."

"W...what?"

"I know my Mother's spirit resides in the Eva. All of us pilots know. Even Asuka. That's why she didn't get angry at me after I got out of the Eva. That's why even though she showed a tough facade out there, I could still see she was concerned."

"How do you know, Shinji? I only learned about it from Ritsuko after the three of us broke into the clone chamber."

"I suppose I always felt it." said Shinji, looking down at his feet, eyes unfocused. "I just wanted to help you all last week by fighting with the Eva's full potential. So I asked for help. I don't know why the thought even occured to me, Misato, but somehow, I knew that I only needed to ask."

"But...oh, God...Asuka..."

"That was one of the things we talked about when we were..." began Shinji, but a sadness showed in his eyes as he looked at Misato. "I miss her, Misato."

"I know, Shinji-kun. But you're involved with Mana..."

"Asuka's stronger than you imagine, Misato. She's tough on the outside, but she showed me a different side of her. And I exploited that. I can never forgive myself for that."

"Shinji..."

"Just tell her I'm OK, for me. Truth be told, I'm not really interested in Mana, and I feel so guilty about that. But Asuka needs her space and she told me to pursue other women. I have to respect her wishes."

"Shinji...I just wish I had your maturity when I was your age." said Misato, not noticing the tears streaming from her own eyes. "I'll get you out of here, Shinji. I promise."

"Thank You, Misato-san."

Misato stood up and composed herself, compiling the important bits of information for her report to the Commander.

_Elsewhere._

The black monolith appeared suddenly. Another communique from the deep agent.

"Sir, my report is ready." said the female voice.

Eli Havishem didn't even stop walking. "Proceed."

"Pilot Ika--I mean...Eva Unit 01's Pilot willingly induced Berserker Mode."

"Willingly?" said a shocked Havishem as he finally stopped.

"Yes, sir. From what I can learn, He also achieved a 100 Synchronization ratio with the Eva."

"Hmm...the highest was 400, and he lost his corporeal body. Did he lose his corporeal body this time?"

"No, sir. He has been incarcerated for endangering a fellow pilot, but should be out soon."

"I have no use for that detail. But continue your work. Make sure no one suspects you work for me. Havishem out."

The monolith stopped following him and disappeared as Havishem opened the black double doors in front of him.

"The circle is complete." he said as he stepped in the room. In the middle of the room was a pentacle painted on the floor with goat's blood and entrails within and around it. Not even noticing the stench, Havishem stripped naked and sat in the middle of the pentacle.

"The time draws near, my lord." Havishem said.

"Indeed." replied a disembodied voice.

The muttered incantations from the Secretary-General echoed through the mostly empty room which oversaw a large hangar housing the dark green Evangelion.

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Gospel 2:5/Episode 11: Deafening Silence

Never glimpse the truth - then it's far too late when they pass away

----------------------------------

_Tokyo 03. NERV HQ._

"Shinji activated Berserk mode on his own?"

Kensuke stood slack-jawed as Asuka informed him and Toji about why Shinji was locked up. It had been a shock to the close-knit group when Shinji was immediately arrested after stepping out of the Entry Plug. It was even more shocking when Shinji didn't put up a fight.

"Yeah." said Asuka. "From what Misato said, all he wanted to do was make the Evas more powerful because those damn Nephelim are more powerful than Angels."

"But, damn...he made mincemeat out of all three Nephelim we've encountered so far on his own." replied Toji. "When's he gonna tell us how to activate Berserk mode on our Evas?"

"I really don't know." said Asuka, looking down on the ground. "He won't even speak to me..."

"Maybe it's you who doesn't want to speak to HIM."

Asuka turned around to see the crimson-haired NERV Tech. "Hello, Mana." she said through clenched teeth.

"Uh-oh..." Kensuke could sense something brewing between the two young women and pushed Toji toward the exit. "Err...we'll be going now..."

"What do you want with Shinji?" spat Asuka.

"What do I want with him? What he wants with you, obviously." shot back Mana. "I love him. I'm there for him. You're not. You're pulling away. I'm filling the void you left."

"He doesn't need me, and I don't need him." said Asuka.

"Then why did you ask me what I wanted with him if you don't care?"

"Your silence says it all, Asuka-chan. I'll always be there for Shinji. You need to figure out what you want. And what you lost."

"What I lost? Hah! I lost a spineless little boy--"

Asuka's words were cut off by a hard slap from Mana's right hand. She slapped Mana right back.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it, Asuka. I know you still love him, but your goddamn pride is in the way. He never told me what happened between the two of you, but I know he blames himself for it. But it's your fault, too."

Brushing past the auburn-haired young woman toward the restroom, Mana looked back one last time.

"You need to grow up and smell the roses, Asuka. I really don't want to help you win him back. But goddammit, learn from what he's telling you without words."

Asuka fumed, wanting to go in the restroom and strangle the little bitch, but she was right. The truth stung, but she was right. Instead, she went to the locker room and took the train back to her shared apartment with Misato.

Stopping by and caressing Shinji's room's door, she went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

_Two Weeks Later. Shinji's Apartment._

Toji, Hikari and Kensuke escorted Shinji back from his incarceration from NERV HQ. The psychological examination by Dr. Akagi needed to be approved by the United Nations. And with the way things ran there, it took awhile to get the final approval for Shinji's return to the active NERV roster.

Misato's reaction to the lateness was more violent than anyone could have imagined. They had to replace an entire row of lockers after Misato was done with it. Dr. Akagi perscribed a week-long vacation for her, but it didn't seem to calm her down much.

The small apartment had been as messy as when Rei lived in it. The breakup still took its toll on the young man, despite his new girlfriend. Which was why Toji, Hikari and Kensuke were there.

After sitting down on his bed, Shinji expected the three to leave. Instead, they sat down on a semicircle in front of him.

"Uhh, guys? I'm fine now. I really want to sleep on my own bed."

"You're not fine, Shinji." Toji said grimly. "You haven't been fine for the past four months."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji. But by the date Toji mentioned, he knew exactly what his friend meant.

"The Americans have a term for this." replied Kensuke. "It's an intervention."

"W...what? Why?"

"You're running away from your problems." said Toji. "You're taking it out on those Nephelim. But you don't see that you're also taking it out on Asuka."

"Asuka's back to her old self, Shinji." said Hikari. "Back to her old self-destructive ways. I've been telling her to talk to you and work things out, but you know how stubborn she is."

"You've become more and more self-withdrawn, Shinji. Tell me...how long were you and Asuka together?"

"Toji, you know how long we--"

Toji cut Shinji off by holding his hand up. "Just humor me."

"Seven months."

"And how long have you known each other before then?"

"A year or so."

"And it's been four months since you two broke up."

"What are you getting at, Toji?"

"Shinji, during that one year, didn't you ever notice her flirting with you?"

Shinji blinked. She always flirted with him, but he never took that as a sign that she was really interested in him.

"And now," continued Toji, "you two still avoid the truth. Shinji, just go back to her. She'll have forgiven you by now. And you know, she can't wait for you forever."

Shinji's eyes focused on Toji. He wanted to hit him, but he wanted to hurt himself more. He was right.

"Asuka's an impatient girl," said Hikari, "and you can't expect that she'd wait for you. Ever since word spread that you two broke up, she's had even more suitors than she's ever had. I can see she's getting tired of waiting, Shinji."

"I can't just leave Mana." replied Shinji. "How can I just tell her that I don't love her?"

"You don't. We can see it in your eyes." said Kensuke. "Your eyes say Asuka. Hell, you're even acting coldly towards Mana these days."

Shinji hadn't realized it, but they were right. Looking back, ever since he met Mana at NERV HQ, seeing her in school, agreeing to be her boyfriend...none of it felt right. It seemed as if he was still following Asuka's advice after all, even though she really didn't mean it.

"I'll try to fix it." replied the boy. "But I can't break things off with Mana just like that."

Toji stood up, apparently satisfied. "Good. As long as you recognize the problem."

"You know, I had a problem similar to yours. When we were forced to leave Tokyo-03 after the 16th angel attacked, I couldn't see Hikari anymore."

"That's right," chimed in Hikari. "I even wondered if we were going to start the relationship, let alone let it last."

"Yeah. She told me to try seeing other people, but she only said that because she knew I'd be stubborn and refuse."

"You think that's what Asuka meant?" asked Shinji.

"Shinji, I'm her best friend." replied Hikari. "I know her probably as much as you, perhaps more. Trust me. She may act headstrong, but I know deep in her heart that she loves you."

Silence filled the room as Shinji absorbed all of this. He then remembered the dream. That vision...asking his mother for help. Activating the Eva's Berserk Mode under his control.

"Kensuke, Toji, I'll have to talk to you two in private. And I should probably talk to Asuka about this as well."

"The Berserk Mode?" said Kensuke.

Shinji nodded.

"It can wait until all of us pilots are together." said Toji. "Are you sure you can keep up a conversation with Asuka?"

Shinji Lied. "Yes."

To Be Continued...

----------------------------------

End Credits song: Thrice - Red Sky

----------------------------------


	12. Episode 12: Good For You

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno. Not me.

---------------------------------------

Theme Song: Nine Inch Nails - Heresy

---------------------------------------

Gospel 2:6/Episode 12: Good For You

_The Next Day. Misato and Asuka's apartment._

Toji and Kensuke had overruled him. They were going to have the pilot meeting at this apartment whether he liked it or not. Asuka answered the door and let the three boys in, not making eye contact with Shinji. Shinji himself noted that she smelled of his favorite perfume. Looking around in the apartment that he lived in for nearly two years, he saw the disarray that his absence left. Scattered magazines all over the couch, two-week old dishes piled up on the sink, and it looked like the hamper overflowed from the open bathroom.

Noting his look, Asuka spoke out. "Yeah, it's gone to hell here without the great Shinji around. Now go sit. I want to hear what you have to say."

"You could be a lot less bitchy, you know." said Toji. "He did agree to see you today."

"Fuck off, stooge. I want to hear this dumbkopff defend himself." retorted Asuka.

Shinji couldn't help but smile. "Well, someone's got her spine back," he smirked.

Asuka blushed. "Shut up and get on the couch...FOR THE MEETING, PERV!" she shouted as she throw her magazine at Kensuke, who chuckled at her suggestive intro.

Shinji simply sat down in the middle of the couch, waiting for the redhead to calm down.

"Well," he began, "As we all have guessed by now, our Evas have the souls of our mothers. NERV saw fit to hide that fact from us to shield us...but we're not children anymore. That is why the first Unit 04 exploded when it was tested in the United States. Kensuke wasn't there, so the Eva's core rejected the pilot.

"The last battle we had, I tried--and I'm sorry about this, Asuka--to contact my mother within the Eva. I asked for help. That's how I managed to activate Berserk mode. The potential was always in the Eva units, but none of us ever knew how to tap into it. That's how we activate Berserk mode. We need to ask the Evas...no, our mothers...for help."

The three pilots absorbed this information. Shinji knew the implications of this revelation to Asuka, which was why he was reluctant to tell her. His instinct was still to protect her.

Asuka stood up and walked out on the patio. Giving a knowing look to Toji and Kensuke, Shinji went to her while the two quietly slipped out.

Opening the sliding glass door and seeing her pale form in the moonlight, the instinct to just embrace her was hard to ignore. But he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know if she was OK.

As if sensing this, Asuka turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Why, Shinji?"

Knowing her meaning, he simply nodded.

Stepping forward, he took her into his arms. She didn't struggle and just cried on his shoulder.

"Asuka...I know what this means for you. More than anyone else. But we have no choice. You must face her."

"I know, Shinji," she said between sobs. "I just don't want to see her again."

"Asuka," said Shinji as he absentmindedly stroked her hair, "you do know that what happened to your mother after her test on Unit 02...the mother who ignored you wasn't your real mother. Your real mother is in Unit 02. She's protected you all this time." Shinji took Asuka's chin and gently made her look up into his eyes. "Don't be afraid of her."

"Shinji..." Asuka said, pushing on his chest with her left hand. "Shinji, we can't do this. Every fucking instinct I have right now is to kiss you, but you left me for..."

"It was your idea, silly." he said softly as he embraced her from behind, nuzzling her hair. "I just have to figure out how to leave her. And don't think I didn't notice you wearing that perfume I like."

"Hmp." grumped Asuka. "Thought you'd like it."

Turning her around, Shinji pressed himself against her, his breath hot on her ear.

"I'll always want you, Asuka Langley Sorhyu. I'll figure things out...just...wait for me."

He kissed her forehead and embraced her tight.

"You gotta tell me, though."

"Hmm?"

"Why Mana?"

"Honestly?"

Asuka nodded.

"I knew you two were roommates in college and I wanted to learn more about you."

Asuka giggled. "That's creepily sweet, Shinji."

She sighed and put her head on her shoulder, her breath hot on his neck.

"How'd our lives get so complicated?"

"We pilot gigantic mecha cloned from the first human. Life's like that for us." said Shinji sarcastically.

They laughed for awhile, savoring the familiarity. It was evident to both of them: They needed each other.

They silently said their goodbyes, knowing no words needed to be spoken. Asuka lingered in the doorway after Shinji left the apartment, watching him till he faded in the distance.

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Gospel 2:6/Episode 12: Shallow End

You haunt the nights when I don't know where my life will go

----------------------------------

_Weeks Later. Babylon, Iraq._

No longer a desert, the Middle East was mostly a large sea, stained with oil that was still left over from the 20th century. On any other day, it would look bleak and desolate in the heat of the sun. But today, the shallow, oil-slick sea rocked like a stormy sea.

The Fourth Nephelim had appeared. And the Evas were there to intercept. The battle was not going as planned.

Dantalion, as the scrolls called this Nephelim, had immediately attacked Unit 02, incapacitating her and taking out the Eva team's best defense.

Dantalion's liquid-like form proved to be next to impossible to hit. And it seemingly merged with the shallow sea. The Evas were surrounded for miles. Unit 01 cradled Unit 02 in its arms as it managed to create a barrier around the two Eva units and the NERV carrier, protecting them from any liquid.

But Asuka was still injured. Her connection to the Grail was weakening along with her body. She needed immediate medical attention. It was up to Toji and Kensuke to defeat the Nephelim.

And it wasn't going well.

Units 03 and 04 tried using brute force with their sword and mace, but to no avail.

"How the hell can we beat him?" barked Misato. The NERV team racked their brains trying to figure the Nephelim out, but to no avail just yet.

The Nephelim stuck first again, binding Unit 04 with a large water bubble.

Meanwhile, Asuka was losing consciousness from her wounds, momentarily dropping the Grail shield. The Nephelim took advantage of the momentary lapse and captured Unit 01 in a water bubble as well.

"Sh...Shinji..." whispered Asuka as she lapsed in and out of consciousness.

"Suzuhara!"

A burst of static, and a communique from an electronically altered voice blared on Toji's speakers. "Suzuhara! Use the sword to weaken the bubble with Unit 01 in it!"

"What? Who is this?"

"Just do it!"

Unit 03 ran toward the bubble and slashed it just enough. Suddenly, the Green Eva swept down and grabbed Unit 01. The distraction caused the Nephelim to glace toward them, lowering its concentration and freed Kensuke.

The Green Eva flew off, its mission done.

A wave of relief washed on Asuka, seeing Shinji safe. She was losing consciousness. There was not enough oxygen in the Eva's filtration system. She suspected that Kensuke and Shinji must be having the same trouble breathing as she did.

It dawned on her.

The Eva Units were carrying something else to preserve the freshness of the LCL. The Coolants. Liquid Nitrogen. And with the Green Eva's interference, the Eva Units now surrounded the liquid creature.

Asuka opened all channels of communication.

"Everyone...listen to me," her voice strained. "We might have a way to beat this bastard."

"Asuka?" said Misato. She was surprised that Asuka was still conscious.

"Listen...the coolants we carry on the Evas...Liquid Nitrogen. That'll freeze this Nephelim solid..."

"And we can hit it!" exclaimed Misato. "It's worth a shot."

"We have to do this now." said Shinji, weakly. "Before we all lose consciousness."

Toji shouted. "On Three!"

Vents on the backs of all four Eva units opened. Gallons of Liquid Nitrogen poured from the reserves of the Evas. They have just three minutes of LCL before it decays. Ironic, thought Misato after the battle.

It worked. The Nephelim had been surrounded and frozen solid. Toji took the initiative and decapitated Dantalion.

Blood sprayed from the neck for a few moments before it, too, froze.

The head fell, shattering into thousands of pieces.

Shinji threw his Lance toward the core, which it pierced. There was no howling in pain like the other Nephelim had done.

The battle was over.

An hour later, the children sat in the war room of the NERV carrier after being treated for lack of oxygen. Asuka sat next to Shinji, with an oxygen mask still on. Misato had already berated the children for hesitating, not knowing that Asuka was trying to activate her Berserk Mode when the Nephelim suddenly attacked her.

Misato was briefing Commander Fuyutsuki about the mission, when all of a sudden, Ritsuko ran in with a look of shock on her face.

"What is is, Dr. Katsuragi?" asked Fuyutsuki as he noticed the doctor on his screen.

"It's Eli Havishem...he's been assassinated."

_End, Book Two_

----------------------------------

End Credits song: Thrice - Red Sky

----------------------------------

Notes:

This'll be the last chapter for awhile. Apparently, I can't write without angst.

I'll get back to writing once I get motivated enough.

Hell, might as well post what I have before stalking off into the night.


	13. Episode 13: Without Fear

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Fourth Impact

Disclaimer: NGE and all of its characters are property of Studio GAiNAX and Hideaki Anno. Not me.

---------------------------------------

Theme Song: 30 Seconds to Mars - Savior

---------------------------------------

Apocrypha 3:1/Episode 13: Without Fear

_Two Days Later._

More details emerged about the assassination of the UN Secretary General, Eli Havishem. It had been a lone gunman who shot him on the dais while he was giving a speech on the importance of the World Bank initiative (internally, the 666 Directive).

The man, who identified himself as a member of NERV, committed suicide moments later.

NERV records showed no matches in any branch. Something was suspicious, and there was only a matter of time before investigations would lead straight to NERV.

Misato hissed. "They set us up."

Most of the NERV crew gathered for the meeting agreed, but Commander Fuyutsuki seemed distracted by something else.

"Something's wrong about this," he began. "If he's the Antichrist, surely he'd have exhibited his powers and stopped the assassin."

Ritsuko nodded her agreement. "Perhaps he isn't the Antichrist after all?"

"No..." replied Fuyutsuki, furrowing his brow. "All the signs point to him. We must watch the situation closely. I fear something is going to happen tomorrow."

The wake began the day after the shooting and was broadcast the world over. It had been in Havishem's will that he be buried three days after he died. Havishem's popularity guaranteed coverage on all networks and key speeches from his friends and colleagues were aired as breaking news.

During breaks from the Wake's proceedings, various experts were interviewed, along with the doctors who performed the autopsy. The Secretary General had been shot in between the eyes, killing him instantaneously.

The reporter, visibly shaken, gave the details on tomorrow's funeral.

_The Next Day._

Twelve noon. All the networks interrupted programming for the funeral. It had been going as planned until Havishem's casket shook violently on its pedestal during the final eulogy, given by the current president of the United States and Havishem's best friend. The world stood transfixed on the casket, everyone wondering what in the world was going on.

The casket's lid blew open, Havishem standing triumphant, almost glowing.

An audible gasp was heard throughout the crowd. Was it real? Had their beloved leader really cheated death? Did he fake his death? No...there was an autopsy. All these questions were in the minds of more than half the people in the world.

Except for the the NERV branch in Japan.

Commander Fuyutsuki was right. Something did happen. The 666 Directive passed unanimously mere hours before the resurrection as a tribute for Havishem. Now Havishem was alive and would implement the 666 Directive. It was an unspoken agreement that no one in the immediate families of all the current NERV employees would take the barcode. The Mark of the Beast. It was now officially required for everyone to have it.

Havishem was now demonstrating his powers publicly. The rules had changed. And nothing would be the same.

_One Week Later..._

"Unbe-freakin'-lievable." grumbled Asuka. "This is all that's left?"

Misato, Asuka and Shinji stood in an almost-empty Tokyo-03 Supermarket. The 666 Directive scared a lot of Tokyo-03's residents and didn't register for the barcode. The unmarked started stockpiling goods, and this market was friendly to the few who dared to defy the mandate of the United Nations.

As expected, Misato ran for the Beer aisle, and her wail of anguish was heard by Asuka and Shinji at the other side of the store. Asuka started chuckling while Shinji just shook his head.

"Normalcy in the middle of all this Havishem chaos. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't living it right now." said Shinji. "Come on, let's find her before she starts shooting things."

They managed to get what they needed (except for the beer), and they split ways at Misato and Asuka's apartment.

"Don't you want to come in, Shinji?" offered Misato.

"Nah, but I'll see you guys at the HQ tomorrow."

As was the usual since Asuka and Shinji made up but waited for Shinji to break up with Mana, there was an awkward silence between the three before Misato broke it and gave Shinji a hug, and they parted wordlessly.

When he returned back to his apartment, Shinji put his groceries in his fridge and sat by his bed for a long time.

Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Mana? We have to talk."

----------------------------------

Evangelion: Fourth Impact

Apocrypha 3:1/Episode 13: False Gods

Giving myself to you without fear

----------------------------------

_The Park, 15 minutes later._

It was dark, and there was no one around. Shinji sat on the bench, composing what to say in his mind when he saw Mana walking towards him.

She stood silent in front of him, trying to read his mind.

"It's over, isn't it?" said Mana.

Shinji nodded.

Mana smiled. "I knew you'd go back to her eventually."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...it's just that you looked so lonely and I'm an idiot and heaped all my troubles to you."

Mana shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I knew you would to back to her eventually. I knew this would happen."

"Then why--"

"--why continue this relationship? I don't know either, Shinji. Maybe I am as lonely as you said...maybe I just want to be close to you..."

The pair fell silent for a few minutes.

"I have to go home now." said Shinji.

"I'm going to quit NERV." said Mana as Shinji walked away. "I don't know if I can stand being there seeing..."

Mana stood sobbing.

Shinji embraced her.

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself Mana, please. Both of us knew it had to end like this."

"It doesn't have to!" said Mana, her fists balled up on Shinji's chest.

"Mana, stop it. You're just hurting youself...you're hurting me, too."

"Shinji...kiss me. For the first and the last time."

"I can't."

Mana smiled. "Thank you."

Shinji walked back to his apartment, lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. There would be no sleep for him tonight.

_The next day..._

Shinji was startled when his cellphone rang.

"Where's the Nephelim this time?" asked Shinji.

"The Nevada Desert in the former United States. You better hurry, this Nephelim seems unpredictable and not content on just hanging around like the others." replied Misato.

"I'll be there." said Shinji sternly.

As Shinji locked the door to his apartment, he paused and reflected on what happened the night before.

Then he thought of Asuka.

She was waiting for him at Headquarters.

He ran toward the NERV transport and they sped toward HQ.

To Be Continued...

--------------------------------------------

End Credits song: Lacuna Coil - Without Fear

--------------------------------------------

Notes: I've been neglecting this fic far too much. There'll be sporadic updates here and there, yes.


End file.
